


Return of a Prince

by Vanilladeritchi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilladeritchi/pseuds/Vanilladeritchi
Summary: Technoblade was a servant at the Survival Kingdom rather known the Black Kingdom but one day his life takes a turn
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	1. The Black Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction please dont be too hash ;w;  
> Otherwise I am really open for help :)

# The Black Kingdom

It was a warm Summer afternoon in the black Kingdom, the Kingdom was known for its Builds and beautiful garden spread all around the castle that towered over the city. The castle was not the typical castle everyone would expect, No this castle was built with near raven black stone. The rule of this black kingdom was Jschlatt. Jschlatt was a harsh ruler but he did protect his people, He was feared by his people but also respected. Prince Tubbo on the other hand was a total different story. He was nice carrying and did help everyone out as much as he could. The Prince was loved by his people who had hope that the Kingdom could shine again under his rule. This is where Technoblade was, In a Kingdom black as a raven feather and still as a lake by night. He was here as long as he could remember it and after he was recovered from a strange wound got hired as a personal assistant for the prince for protection. The young pink haired boy never left the city. He simply wasn't allowed to leave the castle without permission and he was forbidden to leave the city by the king. He never really questioned it until he wasn't allowed to follow the prince he was serving into another Kingdom.  
So there he was helping his Prince he knew since he was a little child to prepare for the other Kingdom. The pink haired male packed the clothes the prince wanted in a bag for him. "So.. I really don't like that you go there without me" The bigger one of the two hummed after looking at the young prince. "I know techno but my father told me no.. He told me it would be too dangerous and I don't want you in danger you know?" The brunette prince did pound a little after all this wasn't the first time his servant did point it out that he really didn't like the idea. "But it is to avoid a war and I really would like that" The smaller one added bevor smiling at the other. "I know you are worried about techno but I have Fundy and Eret by my side! I am gonna be fine" The pink haired male sighed a little bevor looking at the smaller boy with a little smile. He took a brush and softly brushed the fluffy hair of the prince in place. "So what Kingdom are you going to? You never told me" Technoblade was just interested, what else would be outside this wall? How big this Kingdom would be that Tubbo had to worry about a war. "Oh? I never told you? It is the PvP Kingdom! When they start a war it is most likely that they win.. That is why I want to avoid it…" The voice from the small male slowly got more quiet while he spoke before whispering about don't wanting to fight a friend. Techno decided to not question it further and just made his prince ready for the moment he had to leave.  
Not long after they were outside saying their goodbyes to the King and his son alongside their two most trusted knights Fundy and Eret. Technoblade sighed softly as he looked after the carrege. He really wanted to be in there and see the other kingdoms but he was not allowed to do so. He had some free days until his prince returned to him. Since he wasn't allowed in the city for the time being he decided to spend the days training his sword skills. He found out he was skilled with weapons after he got trained by the knight Fundy. He was only trained for the emergency that someone would harm the Prince or King and someone had to step in really fast. The days were going by slowly and Technoblade was helping the maid around the castle as much as he could to do something good with his time. Until one of the maids came up to him with a present. The pinked haired male was surprised to get anything at all until he noticed it was from his prince. He tanked the maid and waved the others goodbye before he went with the present to his room. As he walked through the black stone hallways he was thinking what his prince could have gotten him. As he finally arrived at his room he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. The little present was now sitting on the large males lap and with some swift hand motions it was unwrapped. Techno opened a fine worked wooden box on the inside and slowly opened it. In the box was a silver ring with a deep red stone on top. It reminded him of his own eyes that were just as red as the little stone on the ring. The male slowly pulled it out of the box and looked at it with amazement. Is this really something a prince should give to a servant? And why did that little stone remind him of something? Right then there were a million questions in his head and a slow headache came to him. Always when he was about to remember a piece of his past a headache came to him, so he stopped thinking about it to stop the headache.  
He slipped that little ring on and admired it on his hand. How did the prince know his ring size anyway? He shook off that though and looked at the sword in the corner of his room. He had this sword probably before he was here but he wasn't sure. It was not like the other blades, it was more light and a bit smaller than normal swords. Its handle was wrapped in a good leather for better grip and worked in it are some red stones. Somehow the pink haired male felt bound to the sword, though he still was not allowed to carry it on him except for training. As he walked over to the shiny blade the pink haired boy softly brushed his fingers over it. After looking at the blade for some time that felt like hours the pink haired male decided to go for training again today. Before he could pick it up there was a soft breeze coming through the window. But the boy was sure he closed it earlier today, so he decided to slowly walk over there sword in hand to check it out. He hummed a little as he looked around to check if someone was there, but there was no one and he let out a soft sigh.  
He shook off the feeling of being watched and closed the window, locking it that it stays closed this time. He let out a soft sigh before putting the sword back in its place. this will be in his mind for the day and he wouldn't need any more distraction while training. He walked over to a chest and took out a book, he didn't have much in his room but at least he had a bed, a dresser and a chest. He looked at the book he had read so many times and layed on the bed. It was Art of war by Sun Tzu but before he could start reading it again the feeling of being watched came back. He looked at the opened book in front of his face and then his eyes slowly wandered around the room without moving his body. This is what Fundy taught him, at least he thinks so. His eyes landed on a figure standing in his room. His eyes did weiden as he locked with emerald green eyes, then this figure started to come towards him with his own sword.  
Techno gasped and threw the book at him before jumping out his bed to his sword. Sadly the figure was faster and had him pinned against the floor a moment later. “Who are you?! What do you want-” Techno tried to ask but was hushed by the other boy on top of him. He had a better look at the boy now, emerald green eyes, smaller then him, slim body but strong enough to hold him down, a green hoodie under a black cloak and a stupid looking smiley mask on his face that only his eyes where visible. “Shh bevor the others hear you. I got sent by Tubbo you gotta trust me on that and come with me” The smaller boy told him in a hushed voice never breaking eye contact with him. Techno watched his eyes to see if he was truthful and then he nodded a little. “If the Prince sends you it can't be anything bad.. Where are we going? Oh and what's your name?” The pink haired boy was now talking in a hushed voice too and looked like a lost puppy at the man. “We are leaving this kingdom. Also my name is dream” Dream replied in an amused tone and slowly got up from the other to let him stand up. Technoblade nodded a little and stood up processing the words that he just did hear. “We are leaving the Kingdom?” The pink haired boy mumbled a little while looking out the window and at the black walls of the wall. Dream nodded and walked over to the window slowly unlocking it before opening it again.  
“Tubbo asked me to help you get out but if you wanna come is your choice.” He stopped for a second and turned to look Techno in the eyes again. “Just know you won't be able to return if you leave” The smaller one looked in the rubin red eyes and was dead serious. He would never let Techno go back again and even when he had to drag him away himself. He stretched a hand to the pink haired male. “If you want to leave I will come back at night and get us out” He hummed a little and even titled his head a little. Techno looked at the boy he just met and then at the hand from the boy. thousands thoughts were running through his brain as he took the hand and shook it. He had to leave, at least that's what his brain told him. The other hummed happily and pulled his hand back “Alright I will come at sunset again be ready until then” Dream smiled under his mask and then jumped out the window to just disappear like he appeared. Techno gasped and ran to the window looking around but not seeing the boy anymore. He was amazed and then closed the window again. What had he done? He just made a deal to leave and never come back. Was this really what tubbo wanted? Or did he just fall for a trick? On the other side the emerald green eyes just felt so truthful he couldn't help it. Well he had no choice anymore the boy would come back and he needed to be ready by night fall. A soft sigh left the boy before he started to pack the only stuff he had. He also decided to dress in the clothes the prince did order only for him.  
He picked up the clothes and could remember the grin of the prince saying that's how he would want him to dress always. Those were black pants tight but not too tight, a white shirt royals would wear and even a royal cloak and a golden crown. He put on the clothes that were surprisingly fitting him like a glove. Could the prince really know all this without ever asking him? He lost the thought as there was a knock on the window. He looked over and saw the green eyes staring at him. He hummed and walked over opening the window to let the smaller boy in. Dream swung in and landed like he did this a lot then brushed off his pants before looking at the other male through his mask. “Oh? You look more like a prince than a servant you know?” He hummed a little and looked the boy up and down. Techno shook his head and looked at the other “I just was a present from the prince” He hummed softly and grabbed his sword and the book. He didn't want to take more with him in fear it would slow them down. “Alright I am ready” He told Dream while strapping the sword to his waist, securing it well and shoving the book in a pocket.  
Dream looked the boy up and down before turning to the window and sitting in it. “Put a cloak on and how far can you jump pretty boy?” The smaller one teased and looked back at the other who took his advice and put on a cloak. “Uhm I have never tried I think?” The bigger male scratched his cheek a little and looked at the other bevor coming to the window. Dream pointed at some hay pilled up in the yard near the stalls. “Try to land there without dying on me” Dream chuckled with a tease and already jumped from the window. Techo took a deep breath and looked at the smaller one crawl out of the hay and look up at him. Techno took off the crown and pulled the cloak over his head. He had one last look at the room and then jumped out of the window. He gripped the crown tight in fear of losing it and landed with a soft sound in the hay. “There we go now come on we gotta go fast” Dream hummed amused as he watched the other crawl out of the hay.  
The two boys then swiftly left the palace grounds and walked down the side streets to not be seen by guards. After a while walking the smaller did lead them to the wall and pushed a brick in revealing a secret path out. Techno watched amazed as the secret door opened and followed after the smiley mask leading him either to his demise or happiness, he wasn't really sure yet. The first step outside the walls was a weird feeling. He felt so many emotions at the same time that he thought he was going to break. Then he twitched as the younger of the two just spun around and held something to him. It was a boar skull mask, and it seemed like it was just his size. He titled his head a little and took it. Dream did smile a little behind his mask before turning around again and walked straight into the forest always checking if the bigger boy was still behind him. Techno hummed and walked after the weird small boy. He hummed softly as he brushed off the cloak from his head so he could put on his mask. He pulled the cloak back over his head feeling weird but somehow it felt familiar, he somehow had the feeling of this mask before. But he brushed the feeling off because the familiar headache slowly creeped back in and he didn't want to slow them down now.  
The two walked in silence but techno felt the glances of Dream on him from time to time. The pink haired boy sighed softly “Wanna tell me why you keep staring at me?” This caught the other one off guard and he gasped a little looking ahead. “Oh! Nothing sorry I was just thinking and didn't notice I did stare” The smiley mask hiding his blush because he was caught staring. The other one just hummed and keeped walking with the other feeling like the smiley boy knew something about him he didn't. After hours of walking Dream stopped by a cave and looked at the other one “We should get some rest before the sun is rising” the two nod at each other and then dream walked back out to get some wood for a fire while techno wandered in to check if the cave was safe. After both of them were done they sat around the fire slowly relaxing. “So I can't shake off the feeling that you know something about me” Techno slowly started and looked up at the other boy who took off the cloak to use it as a blanket. The other let out a soft chuckle “Maybe I do maybe I don't” He shrugged softly and looked back at him with a more serious look. “For a real answer you have to wait until we are safe. It's quite a story” he hummed softly and layed down with a soft yawn “you are on duty for the next two hours then we change okay?”  
The other looked at the pink haired male who just nodded a little. He watched the other boy just drift off to sleep, then he poked at the fire with the stick he had again. techno watched over the boy like a hawk after all he knew something from his past and he needed to know what it was. After the two houres he woke the boy up and hummed a little as he saw the blond hair from the boy since his hoodie slipped back. The blonde boy sat up and stretched with a yawn, he then nodded at techno who now went to sleep so they both could keep going until nightfall again. He slowly drifted off to sleep watched by the emerald green eyes. Dream hummed softly and looked out the cave entrance, the sun rise wouldn't be long after techno woke up. He softly picked up some wood and put it in the fire.  
He hummed and then pulled the hoodie down all the way. He fixed his hair a little before pulling the hoodie back up. He then put back on his cloak and watched over the sleeping boy. Slowly regret creeped in his heart after all he was at fault too that the boy was in this situation. He shook off the thought and smiled a little behind his mask, thankful that Tubbo told him that techno was there and to take him away. He really needed to thank the boy after he got Techno to safety.  
After the two hours of rest Dream slowly and softly woke the boy up telling him they should go before the sun rises. Techno nodded softly but sleepy, if he was honest he would want some more hours of sleep but he slowly got up while Dream held some food to him. Techno looked surprised and took the bread softly while thanking Dream. Dream just hummed as he ate his bread, he was smart enough to pack more since he was on the mission to pick up techno. He watched the bigger male eat the bread and looked out the cave entrance. "After you are done we're gonna move" Dream hummed and watched the other put on his mask and cloak. He then stood up and put out the fire, now they just had to move. Dream and Techno now were on their way again while the sun was rising. “Say… Do you remember anything from your past?” Dream now quietly asked while looking ahead. The other scratched his neck and shook his head “I don't remember anything from my past and when I try to remember then a headache nearly kills my head” He answered the other and looked over to the smaller boy before looking at the sky while walking. Dream hummed a little and then amiled behind his mask. They climbed a hill and dream chuckled softly behind his mask “we are there” he hummed and pointed to the large kingdom in front of them. Techno looked amazed down at the large kingdom, it was grey and green. The same green dream had in his eyes, and it made him feel safe somehow. He looked over to dream amazed “oh? what Kingdom is this?” He asked interested now while the wind did push the cloak down from his head and made his hair sway in the wind. Dream looked over at the boy and chuckled “That's my home the Speedrunning Kingdom”


	2. The Green Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey QwQ I noticed that a lot of people liked the first chapter so I was very motivated to write the second one!  
> I hope you like it!

# The Green Kingdom

They had to get down fast into a bush as they saw a black carriage pass them. Techno watched as the carriage was gone then he stood up with Dream again. Dream sighed softly “So there is no way back now” He hummed happily and then just slid the hill down so they could get there as fast as possible. Techno hummed a little and pulled the cloak over his head again before he did the same as Dream. Techno followed him to the big gates from the Kingdom, he watched amazed as Dream pulled down his cloak and the Guards bowed a little before letting him and Techno in. “So you are a celebrity or something?” Techno asked in a hushed voice as they walked in the Kingdom. “A celebrity? well a little I am one of the Princes here” The boy now chuckled and kept walking with the cloak down. Techno looked more than surprised and did not believe the words the other spoke, still he walked after the blond haired boy to the castle getting more and more nervous.  
Dream was let in by the Guards so easy in the castle only after seeing the smiley mask. He watched nervously as Dream took off the cloak to a maid and greeted the guard that just came over to greet the prince. One maid came over to Techno and greeted the guest politely, she offered to take his cloak which techno refused in a quiet voice. Dream then looked back at the new guest and hummed softly. “You don't need to worry here, just give her the cloak then you can put on the crown again” The smaller male teased and looked at the other. Techno gave the other a death glare at the teasing and then took off his cloak giving it to the maid that was staring at him with weiden eyes now. She quickly bowed and left in a hurry to inform the King and the other Prince who was here. Techno titled his head and looked at Dream “What was that just now?” He looked surprised at the other, and then looked at the guard who greeted the other prince just a minute ago. Even the guard had weiden eyes and the mouth was open. Dream chuckled softly and closed the mouth of the guard before looking back at the skull mask. “I will tell you soon enough for now we should go to the throne room and meet my brothers there” The one with the smiley mask chuckled and waved his hand to signal the guard to go away before he walked in the direction of the throne room. Techno was confused but shrugged and put the crown back on his head, then he started walking after dream looking around at the light gray walls with flowers and banners everywhere.  
This Kingdom felt more alive then the Black Kingdom but before he could think more he twitched as Dream stopped in front of him and he nearly ran into him. The other chuckled and turned around surprised that Techno was not far away from his mask. He caught and took a step back before pointing at the big wooden door in front of them. “Are you ready?” Dream looked at the others rubbing red eyes before smiling behind his mask and turning back around. He pushed the doors open and chuckled “I am back! And I have someone spezial with me!” Dream shouted excitedly as he saw the shocked faces of the king and the other prince. The King and oldest of the Kingdom was George and the youngest of them was BadBoyHalo, who both looked more than shocked to see Technoblade stand next to Dream. Techno felt awkward under their stares and bowed a little to greet the king and the other prince. George then stood up and came up to Techno, he was way smaller than Techno but that didn't bother him at the moment. “Is that… the real technoblade?” The brown haired boy with the glasses looked surprised at the pink haired male in front of him. Dream nodded excited “It is! I just know” The blond told the king exited before techno cut in “Well uhm is someone gonna tell me what's going on? And how does everyone know me?” The pink haired male crossed his arms and looked at the two smaller boys in front of him. The King nodded a little “Of course come with me” he started walking with dream and the other prince behind him. Techno titled his head and followed after the three royals, while taking the chance to look around again before they all sat down in a big library.  
The three royals stared at Techno now making him a little bit uncomfortable, that's why he decided to ask first “So? How do you know me?”. Now Dream perked up and hummed “Well you see you are actually a prince” He started slowly but directly so the other could take in the information first. Techno looked at him unamused “Sure and you are the spirit of Christmas” he rolled his eyes before looking at the King to see if it was a joke but he slowly realized that the Information he just got was reality. “Wait… That- That wasn't a joke?” His eyes widened behind the mask and he looked shocked at everyone in the room. All of the royals shook their head “It.. not a joke. You are Prince Technoblade from the PvP Kingdom” The King now softly spoke to the confused boy in front of him. Technos headache started to come back but he tried to ignore it, he just had to know who he is and this people know who he is. Maybe they weren't joking and he really was a Prince. Maybe just maybe he had a family in the PvP kingdom, and they missed him. How long was he gone anyway?  
Before he could think more the pain in his head got unbearable and he held his head. “Please tell me everything you know. I need to know who I am, Where I come from” He told the king now with nearly pleading eyes. The King smiled softly at the boy and nodded a little “You are Prince Technoblade, some even called you the Blood God because you were just that good with the blade. you are the next heir of the throne. You were the best in fights it was nearly frightening to see you fight. But then you and your Father King Philza visited our kingdom after I got King to congratulate me..” The King stopped for a second and looked ashamed. Now the Prince all black looked up at the pink haired prince. “That night we got attacked because the defense still was weak, after all a new king was here and that made some holes in our defense. You were fighting like always and winning but… they used something like a drug on you. The bandits landed one hit on you and knocked you out on the spot” He mumbled and looked at his hands before continuing the story. “They took you and we didn't see you again until now that was 3 years ago” He sighed softly as he ended the story. Now all three green royals looked like kicked puppies and Techno felt the pain go away and the memories come back from that day. He sighed softly and shook his head “You all did save me so we are quit okay?” He hummed looking away a little as all the eyes were back on him again. the King shook his head softly and smiled “Not yet first we gonna get you save home to your Kingdom then we are quit” the King told him softly and then stood up, dream did the same and looked at Techno “I will come with you to make sure you dont stand alone on any battlefield again until you are home” the voice was serious and plagued with regret. Techno looked at them all with a soft smile and nod, he then watched as dream and george left the room to organize everything for the transport. Then the ruby red eyes fell on the one that didn't stand up, he was met with nearly entire white eyes and a soft smile. “I am glad you are okay Techno. I was so worried about you and dream since he never let the regret go” He hummed softly and looked back down at his hands, now tears falling on them. Bad was crying out of happiness now that everything is going to be better. Technos eyes did weiden a little and he stood up from his chair, he didn't want to see the young prince cry that reminded him a lot of Tubbo. He walked over and softly put a hand on the other head rubbing through the raven black hair.  
The action made the young prince twitch and look up at the older while sniffing softly. Techno softly smiled and looked at him with a soft look before softly pulling the boy in a hug. “I am sorry I hurt everyone so much” He hummed softly and rubbed the others head. Bad now was full on crying and sobbing into Technos shoulder, he did cling on the much larger male for support and just sobbed happy. Techno was not anymore the monster only to kill, the softness from tubbo rubbed off on him. Dream poked his head in as he heard his brother cry and smiled softly at the scene before him. He was worried something happened but now he knew bad was in good hands for now. He slipped back out as quietly as he came in and was determined to work even harder to get him back as soon as he could, after all the whole family waited for him to return. After the youngest prince calmed down a little he pulled back and whipped the tears away before smiling at the pink haired boy. “I am sorry I made your shirt wet” he humbled a little while blushing a little, while the other smiled softly and ruffled the younger's head. Bad was happy now and skipped out of the room to talk to George while holding on to technos arm. He really didn't want to leave Techno alone and dragged him along with him. Dream saw the two and chuckled softly, this grabbed Georges attention and he turned to the two boys joining them. Bad smiled happy at his two older brothers “Hey George? Can I come too? Then I can see Skeppy again!” The youngest of them asked excitedly and the two older brothers looked at each other and sighed with soft smiles. George smiled happily and ruffled his hair. “Guess we all go then” He hummed with a happy smile then he turned to Technoblade and hummed “I hope this is okay for you too?” He looked in the ruby red eyes and titled his head. Techno had a soft smile and nod “I would love to have you company a little longer” He hummed a little and Bad hugged him happily and squeaked a thank you bevor running away to prepare for the trip himself. Dream chuckled a little and looked at Techno teasing “Huh you really got soft over the three years in the Black Kingdom” he chuckled more as his head got smacked by george.  
“You can't just say that!” The King scolded his younger brother and sighed as he shook his head. The King then excused himself and walked away since he had to prepare himself for the trip too. Now only Dream and Techno were left standing there looking at each other before looking away. “So can I ask what our relationship was?” Techno hummed before looking back at the other tilting his head a little. Dream hummed and put his hand to his face thinking a little. “Well on one side we were rivals on the other we were friends” Dream hummed and looked at the other “We just did always fight over who is better” He chuckled softly and looked at the ruby eyes teasing. “Of course I was always better” The blonde smirked under his mask and the pink haired prince raised an eyebrow not believing a word the other sayed. “Mhm I am pretty sure I can crush you under my boots even now” Techno now had a soft smirk on his lips just teasing the other back. The two stared at each other with death glares and smirkes even when no one could see Dream smirk. “Oh you wanna fight pretty boy?” Dream was even more teasing and smirking weirder under his mask. Techno had a weiden grin himself and hummed amused “Alright let's go so I can beat your ass faster” He teased the other boy and walked after the other as he motioned to follow him. The two were after some fast steps through some hallways now on the training field. The Guards that were just on there left as they saw the two Prince approach the grounds. Dream had picked up his sword on the way and hummed amused as he stood across Technoblade with his sword pointing at the other. “I trained while you were gone so don't expect this to be an easy fight” The green prince teased the other who just nodded and drew his sword and looked at the other. There it was the face he missed so much the concentrated face to take in all the movements he made. His only Rival was finally back and now they would fight again like the old times. Both of them just stood there looking at the other waiting for an attack until Dream used the second and dashed in for the first slash. He used his speed to get the upper hand in the first seconds so he had a chance against the raw strength the other prince had. He keeped attacking the other fast and from all sides keeping the other on his toes. But he fell into a pattern that Techno analized over the minutes and decided to attack now too. He took a deep breath and parried one more of Dreams attack from above before grabbing his foot and throwing him to the ground.  
He quickly moved and tried to pin dream down but the smaller one was faster and jumped away. Now it was Techno who started to attack dream, he wasn't as fast as the smaller one but made it up with raw strength nearly throwing the smaller one down on the floor as he still tried to parry the hard swings that came from the pink haired male. Now the swords clashed together once more and the two stared at each other in the eyes, both were panting and just trying to press the other to the ground to win this but it was no use. They both did not give in but then jumped back, they both stared at each other before both started to attack now. Metal on Metal got only louder and more aggressive as both started to fight with everything they got to beat the other, then they were up in each other's face again both growling for the other just to give up. But then Dream got distracted for a second by the pink hair that fell on the skull mask the other was wearing. Techno used that chance and shoved him to the ground, pinning him down fastly with his hand tight around the blonde's neck while his sword stuck next to Dream's head. Both just sat there for a moment panting bevor techno got up and held a hand out for Dream. The blond panted and took the hand that proceeded to put him back on his feet. Dream sighed with a soft smile and chuckled “Fineeeeee you win this time” The smaller laughed and picked up his sword “But next time will be my win” He hummed amusedly and pulled technos sword out of the ground and handed it to him with a smile. Techno smiled amused and took his sword back then looked at the others eyes amused “Mhm sure you will speedy boy” The bigger male teased and stretched a little. All the guards that were watching now had their mouths open because of how fast their own prince was and how strong the other was.  
They all made a mental note to never piss off any of the two. The two royals now walked back in the palace like nothing happened and held smalltalk meanwhile. Mostly it was Dream talking about how he's gonna beat the older next time and how much fun it will be. The two got stopped by George gasping and coming over to them “Did you two just fight??” He asked while shaking his head a little. “Dream you are all dirty go and change right now!” The King now ordered and sighed as he saw his little brother laughing and walking to his room. The King now shifted his eyes to techno and smiled a little “Hope you weren't too harsh to him?” He asked a little more quietly and techno smiled softly “I didn't hurt him just laid him in the dirt a little” He chuckled and the king sighed with a smile before shaking his head amused. He turned to Sapnap their personal guard that came over telling him everything was ready and they could leave. George nodded with a smile and looked back at Techno.  
“Would you get Dream for me? I will go get Bad” He hummed with a smile and walked away with Sap to get Bad for the visit to the other Kingdom. Techno hummed a little and walked in the same direction Dream did and was lost a little, so he stopped a maid and asked for the way to Dream’s room. The maid told him with a smile which direction and what door is Dream’s room, he nodded a little and smiled a little back as he tanked the maid. He then walked to the room and knocked on the door from the blond haired boys room “Eh.. Dream? everythings ready for us to leave” He spoke softly through the door and titled his head as he got no answer. He knocked again before sticking his head in “Dream?” The pink haired male looked confused and walked in the room now, there was no sight of the blonde haired male. He hummed confused and looked a little around in the room finding it very interesting what the blonde might keep in his room. He looked at all the books the other prince had, there was every gerne on there that exists and he hummed as his eyes landed on a familiar looking book. He chuckled lightly as he saw that it was the Art of War book he already memorized.  
He twitched and spun around as there was a chuckle behind him now, it was Dream looking at him. The boy could sneak like a cat and scared the great Technoblade thanks to that. “Hm? Snooping in my room?” The smaller one teased the other with a soft chuckle. Techno blushed a little under the mask and hummed a little “I was searching for you and you are so small I thought I would find you between the books” He teased back and smirked a little at the other, the other only started to laughed with a kettle like wheeze and looked at the other amused. “Anyway let's go get you home pretty boy” The blond boy chuckled and looked at the pink haired male grabbing his hand and pulling him behind him out of the room and to the entrance of the castle. His other brothers were waiting there with a smile and they all checked if they had everything for the journey. After they all made sure they had everything they sat in the carriage and the journey to the Red Kingdom began for all the royals. All of them were excited to arrive in the not far Red kingdom but Bad was the most happy because he was about to see his crush again and that made him happy enough to nearly jump in his seat.


	3. The Red Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I feel like I post too fast.. but like I don't want anyone to wait too long :)   
> also this is a little shorter sorry about that-

# The Red Kingdom

After two full days in the carriage the royals were not in the best mood to talk with each other. They all were very happy when they finally saw the borders of the red Kingdom, the walls were in a light nearly white stone with some red decoration around the walls. Alone the walls were already telling the story how strong this kingdom is. After they arrived at the closed gate one of the Guards looked in and his eyes did weiden at all the royals inside the carriage, especially the lost prince who shocked him the most and he let the gate open in a heartbeat. The carriage carried on to the Castle that was out of white stone with a red crystal at the top, the crystal looked as red as Technos eyes and he looked around amazed at the town that was buzzing with life and laughter. All the other Kingdoms were buzzing with sounds everywhere and laugher only the Black Kingdom didn't. He then looked at the castle amazed as the carriage stopped in front of it. He swallowed nervously as he saw that a Guard opened the door and stood there shell shocked as he saw the prince that was missing for 3 years. “Crown Prince Technoblade?” He gasped trying to realize that the lost prince came back to them, he then gasped again as Bad jumped at him and hugged him tight “Skeppy!!!” The youngest squeaked happily and clinged to the poor guard. The guard smiled at the youngest prince and hugged him back. The others chuckled and got out too, looking around a little before someone came out of the castle “What is this commotion out here?” A boy dressed as a prince with brown softly looking hair as bangs looked over to the group until his eyes fell on Techno. His eyes widened at the sight of his lost brother and he ran up to him. Willbur now tackled his lost older brother and gasped “Techno! You are back!” He gasped softly while he buried his face on his shoulder, while Techno softly hugged the boy back. The soft voice of the boy did bring more memories back about Willbur and Tommy his brothers. He trembled a little as he fully realized that he was just holding his brother again after 3 years away from them. Now even Techno took off the mask and buried his head in the others shoulder softly starting to sob overwhelmed by so many feelings and memories at the moment. The loud noises drew more attention outside and long after the King and the youngest of the brothers came out.   
The two looked over the group and then their eyes weiden as soon as they saw the pink hair and the outfit, It was Techno he was finally home. The King had tears in his eyes and put a hand over his mouth while the youngest sobbed loudly and ran to them joining the hug. The King now came to them too while tears ran down his face, he softly pulled all of his sons in a hug and let out a happy sob. Seeing all of them together again nearly brought tears to the other three royals, and they smiled as they watched them reunite after three long years. After King Philza calmed down a little he softly grabbed Technos ear and smiled softly as he pulled on it making the young prince whine. “Don't you dare disappear ever again you got me?” He smiled still having tears in his eyes, the pink haired boy smiled at him too and nodded a little “I won't ever again” The boy hummed and then pulled his father in another hug. This was it Techno was finally home and finally had a family, who missed him a lot over the years he was gone. The red King then looked over at the green king with a smile and invited them all in to talk in peace over some dinner. He had so many questions for all the other royals that would need some time to be answered. They all sat around a table with dinner in front of then as they sat in silence and ate the delicious food. Then Philza looked at his guests and hummed softly “So.. Can someone explain to me where Techno was and what happened?” He hummed softly and looked at the three guests and his eldest son. Techno was the one to look at his father first and hummed softly before starting to explain what he went through. He told them everything that he remembered in the most detail, he also added at the end that he wished no war against the black Kingdom. He just wanted to see the King die by his own hands and then see the young prince take over and make the lifeless kingdom something the young prince tubbo always wanted it to be. But with Jschlatt at the top it would never happen and the Kingdom would never change.   
So Techno had the goal to end the regime from the terror King himself, even when it would make Tubbo sad. In the long run he and his people would be a lot happier without such a King. Techno got pulled out of his thoughts from Philza now speaking up again. “Hm the Black Kingdom hm? Well we can't just go over there and kill the King that would be too much even for our Kingdom” The red King looked worried at his oldest. “And I don't want you to go alone after you just came back to us” He sighed a little as the oldest started to protest against his decision. Techno then gave up and sighed softly and nodded accepting the decision his father made. He also didn't want to leave right after coming back to his family, he still felt guilty for leaving tubbo all alone with the mad King even when it was his father. They all fell silent again before Dream sparked up a new conversation about how techno still was very skilled with the sword. They all had some friendly conversations about unimportant things, they used the time to just relax around each other and became friends really fast. As the sun slowly set they all got to their rooms and took the time to take all the new information in, but they all were most certain that it would get better at this point.   
Techno relaxed on the comfortable chair in his room with a book before he heard a knock on the door. He hummed a soft come in and then looked over as the door opened and closed, his ruby eyes met with the emerald green eyes and a smiley mask. He closed the book and put it on his lap before turning to look at Dream. “Need something shortly?” The pink haired male hummed amusedly, he could feel how dream got a smirk under his mask and titled his head. “Let’s sneak out and look at the town!” Dream laughed and threw a cloak at the bigger male. Techno caught the cloak and raised an eyebrow, then he stood up and put on the cloak with a soft smirk. “Where are we going?” He was interested to know what Dream was thinking and he wanted to find out what his plans were. So the two boys snuck out while Skeppy was busy with an too happy Bad. The two boys then wandered around town taking in their surroundings. Mostly Techno was amazed like a little child by seeing the city he would rule in the future. The two of them took a stroll down the main street, they watched as the drunk town people celebrated the home coming from their lost prince.   
Techno smiled a little as he pulled the cloak more into his face so he could hide it a little. Dream chuckled next to him softly and hummed with a smile under his mask “Well I guess your people missed you a lot when they got drunk over you” He hummed teasing and looked at the other amused. Techno hummed and looked at the other with an amused smile “Huh? Shouldn't you be drinking too then?” He laughed teasing and the other laughed with him with his kettle like wheeze. Dream then stopped and looked at Techno with amusement in his eyes. “You know what? That's an amazing Idea. Drinking contest?” He smirked under his mask as he looked with a challenge in his eyes at Techno. Techno looked at him and smirked softly “Ah you would think I would turn a challenge down?” He hummed amused and walked with the shorter boy into one of the pubs nearby, they sat down by a table in the corner so less people would notice them. Techno then ordered the first round for them and smirked at the boy as the drinks came “well then try not to die on me alright?” He hummed amused as he sipped at the cold beer they got while Dream shook his head and gently pushed his mask up a little so he could take a sip as well. Dream and Techno drowned the beer as fast as they could and Dream ordered the second round for them, before their drinks came some girls sat down to the two talking boys. They tried to ask why the two young boys were in that corner all alone. The two tried to ignore them and tried to keep their faces hidden, they both knew they would get in trouble if someone found out. Techno got an idea how to make the two get lost and swallowed his pride for a second as he leaned on Dream hiding his face and hitting him softly in the side to play along with him. Dream got the hint and layed an arm around Techno while he looked at the girls a little “Sorry I have my girlfriend here so get lost” He hummed and the girls gasped and fastly got away with a quiet sorry. Techno then sat back up and huffed a little while the dream smirked amused. Techno could see it because Dream had his mask pushed up for the drinks and crossed his arms “We don't talk about this ever again” He huffed embarrassed and looked away from the emerald eyes that were watching him. Dream laughed a little and then grabbed his drink as they finally came. Techno sighed a little and shook his head smiling as he grabbed his drink and chugged it with Dream. They then moved on to the mixxed and stronger drinks, they were settling the drinking contest today no matter what.   
After some drinks the two royals were tipsy and laughing over the smallest things. Then a drunk woman came over and just pulled off the cloak from Technos head and stood there shell shocked. “Huh? The Prince?” She gasped and the prince fastly pulled up his cloak, he pulled the woman between the two so she wouldn't draw too much attention. “Shh dont tell anyone alright?” The crow prince hushed her and sighed a little “You even get some drinks if you shut up” The other prince hummed amused at the woman who just nodded at them. Even with shushing her they already drew enough attention that now the half pub was asking if the one was the real crown prince of this kingdom. Techno sighed softly as he tried to talk Dream into leaving with him but then the boy took off his cloak and chuckled as he pushed his mask in the right position. “Listen everyone who doesn't tell anyone we were here gets free drinks all evening all on me and your prince” He shouted standing on his stool getting shocked faces and then cheers. Techno shook his head and sighed softly pulling off his cloak there was no more hiding anyway. He and Dream got swarmed by the people but they also got drinks from the town people that paid for them. After some more drinks the two were now on the verge of being complete black out drunks. The two then left the pub and sat on a bench nearby, while Techno leaned back and slouched down, dream wheezed so much someone could think he would die on the spot because he couldn't breath.   
The two looked at each other and then laughed together “fine it's a draw for today” Techno laughed and looked at the others mask before humming and looking at the stars. “Hey? Did I ever tell you why tubbo sent me to you?” Now the other spoke and also looked at the stars in the black sky. “He felt guilty, after he found out that you are a kidnapped prince he wanted to help you get back” Dream chuckled and looked at the other male, he was proud that he helped Techno to escape now he didn't need to feel guilty anymore about the kidnapping of the prince. The blond haired boy leaned back and happily sighed while closing his eyes “You know we still need to sneak back into the castle and I don't think sneaking is possible right now” He wheezed amused and techno chuckled softly at the comment. “I guess you are right” he laughed now with the blond boy because his kettle wheeze was just contagious for anyone to not join in. After both of the boys calmed down they looked at each other and dream was the first one to hum “You know… I missed you… Like more as a friend would” He mumbled a little and looked away while techno titled his head like a lost puppy.   
On Technos lips where now a big smirk “Ah? You didn't why dont show me how much you missed me?” the pink haired boy teased and looked at the other who just looked shocked at him. Techno hummed and really softly put a hand on the cheek of Dream, he gently rubbed his cheek and pushed the mask slowly to the side. He did it slow enough that Dream could always stop him if he didnt want it. Techno smiled softly at the boy and then pulled him into a gentle kiss, the other boy was a little shocked but the butterflies in his stomach were more than happy. Techno pulled away a little to look the smaller one in the eyes and smiled softly while he rubbed his cheek. Dream was blushed madly at the gentle touches and but missed already the feeling of technos lips on his, the boy smiled and softly pulled him into another gentle and soft kiss.   
Techno then pulled away again and chuckled happly before he stood up and picked up dream like a bride. The young boy just blushed more of the swift action from the bigger male and protested a little. “Come on let me carry you, you seem more tired then I am” Techno hummed and took no more protests from the smaller boy, he just carried him back to the castle. Dream leaned on the others shoulder and hummed a little sleepy as he closed his eyes to rest a little, if he was honest it wasn't a bad feeling to be carried by the one he crushed on but he would never tell anyone that. Techno snuck as good as he could back in the castle before he did hear someone behind him and turned around freezing in place. Phil his father was standing there staring at him and crossing his arms. “I can explain?” Techno looked more than guilty with his slurred speech and a drunk sleeping Dream in his arms. Phil just did sigh at the sight and shook his head with a smile “Just go to sleep Techno we will talk about this when you have a headache and regret” He hummed a little and techno nodded before hurried away as fast as he could. In his room he laid down dream softly on the bed and hummed a little before he laid next to him. Dream slowly snuggled on technos chest in his sleep and the other put his arms around the smaller one, he also pulled a blanket over them. Now Techno also fell asleep slowly while listening to dreams soft breaths, he never noticed how soft the boy could be until now.   



	4. A God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really overthinking this chaper a little since I am not so good in fighting stuff buuut I tryed my best :)

# A God?

Technoblade opened his eyes but he was not on a bed or his room, so he sat up slowly looking around at the bloody ground and the corpses around him. He looked shocked and stood up fastly, all around him corpses of people he knew, people he loved. He then looked at the direction where something like a throne was, it was all covered up in blood and someone or rather something sitting on it. The blood red eyes were staring at him but it felt more like it could see right through him. Techno shivered a little. He didn't like the feeling but swallowed and walked to the throne. “Who are you? Where am I?” He asked in an angry tone while the creature on the throne just chuckled. It disappeared and techno froze in place as it leaned on his back. “Aw you really don't know? should I help you remember?” The creature hummed in his ear while his heart felt like it would jump out his chest. He swallowed again and shook his head, he didn't know where he was or what that thing was. The creature stopped as it noticed that he really wasn't joking. “Huh? You really forget?” The creature hummed and took a step back now walking around him taking a good look at the pink haired boy. Techno watched the puff of smoke walk around him and stare him down with the red eyes. “I see.. well would you be interested to make a contract with me then?” The puff of smoke got in his face now this made techno gasp and take a step back. “Who are you anyway?” Techno asked a little annoyed but still scared while the creature let out a deep chuckle. “I am your power or more like I WAS your power but the poison sealed me away in you” The creature hummed and leaned on Techno again. “That is why I need the contract again so the seal breaks on me” The creature chuckled and sat back on the throne now. “Okay? Where's the catch?” Techno crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, he was more relaxed since he knew the creature wouldn't hurt him for now. “Oh I just want my revenge on the guy that sealed me away and I know that you hate him too” The creature chuckled deeply and starred techno down. “I want Schlatt to die. Best by our hand” The creature came back over to Techno who looked shocked now again. “So he really did it! Hm.. You know what. There might be a chance you lie to me at the moment but I really want to kill Jschlatt. So you got a deal” Techno smirked at the creature that chuckled “Techno you didn't change at all” The creature hummed and held the hand to him which techno took right away only to fall unconscious on the spot.  
  
Techno woke up in his bed now where a worried dream was staring down at him. “Oh finally you are awake! You did toss and turn like you had a nightmare” The blonde sighed and laid on the others chest. Techno looked confused but laid his arms around the smaller boy while he made a soft humming sound. “Sorry I scared you” He hummed softly and ruffled the other blonde hair who did giggle from that action. Both felt a light headache from the night before but nothing too bad, after another minute Dream finally got up and stretched while yawning. The other male got up as soon as the smaller one was off him. “I never thought you would confess first” Techno teased as he got to the door and flagged a maid down, after he told her what they wanted for breakfast she left fastly and he got back to a Dream that snooped around in his room. Techno chuckled and looked at the smaller boy and hummed. “So? Now you are snooping?” The older laughed amused and walked over to the smaller one with an amused twinkle in his eye, while the other chuckled and leaned against the bookshelf. The pink haired prince now stood in front of him and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the others neck with a teasing twinkle in his eye. The taller laughed at that and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist and leaned down for a soft kiss the other was waiting for. After they heard a knock on the door techno pulled a little away and told the maid to come in before going back for another kiss. He loved the feeling of the other prince clinging on him. The door opened and the maid blushed a little at the scene before her, she bowed a little and put the food and water on the table. Then she swiftly left the room and the smaller prince pulled away softly now with a chuckle. “Even though I would love to kiss you but I am hungry” He wheezed a little before slipping from the others arm and happily walking over to the table. Techno smiled and shook his head amused as he walked after the blonde boy and sat down across from him. “So we are like a thing now?” Dream hummed as he ate some eggs happily, while techno stopped for a second and hummed “I guess we are” techno hummed and ate his eggs too before eating the toast, he caught Dreams emerald eyes on him and locked eyes with him “What?” techno raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boy. “That's a pretty simple breakfast for a prince” Dream mocked him a little and techno looked at him amused “Well I am sorry I like eggs and toast” The larger one was mocking the smaller one amused and both did chuckle at that. They ate peacefully and as they were finished both of them leaned back. Now there was another knock on the door and the two royals looked at the King that just came in. They both got very pale in a second as Philza now looked at them ready to scold them, techno swallowed and held up his hands in defence. “I can explain!” Techo gasped a little and tried to explain their action from yesterday. Phil crossed his arms and looked at the boys who blushed and stuttered under his gaze. The father then laughed and looked at the two boys amused “Boys next time tell me when you are going to drink before you come home all drunk okay?” He laughed amused and the two sighed a little in relief. Dream then looked at the pink haired male for a second before he smirked a little and looked back at Philza. “Can I marry your son?” He smirked amused at the father. Philza and Techno now looked at the boy surprised and then Techno blushed until he looked like a tomato. “Huh?” Techno jumped up and had his hands on the table looking shocked at the smaller boy, while the smaller boy wheezed so hard he had to hold his sides. Philza then smirked at the smaller boy “Well if you can beat him in a fight you can have his hand” He laughed amused and looked at his eldest who just looked like the life left him, he looked more like a tomato. He looked between his father and the small boy across from him before he growled at Dream as if it was to say he should not dare to try. Dream just ignored him with a smirk and pointed at Philza while wheezing. “Count me in old man! let's do this” The blond haired boy wheezed more as he saw the expression from the older boy in the room. Philza also chuckled and looked at both of the boys, before he hummed with a light smirk. “I will go and prepare everything you two will fight in the evening in the colosseum” The king then turned and left the room before any of the young royals could stop him, now they both were red as a tomato. Dream didn't think his joke would turn into something serious, though he really didn't mind it much after all he had a big crush on the other crown prince. Techno sat back down in the chair before putting his hands on his face to hide because he just was embarrassed by his father and dream. Dream watched the other so embarrassed and chuckled a little before walking over to the pink haired male, he squeezed his shoulder and hummed a little too excited. “I go and prepare myself. See you later. '' Then the blond haired boy was already gone, while techno stared at the door in disbelief.  
  
What did he get himself into now? He was happy of course that he could fight for Technos hand but he had to fight techno, so he had to either use unfair methods or actually win fair. He decided to fight fair until he would be really close to losing, after that he sighed and shook his head.  
After some hours maids came to the rooms of the princes to inform them the carriage was ready for them. Both got in full gear to the gate and looked at each other, they looked at each other before getting in the carriage together. Dream now knew they would be fighting in the big colosseum the Pvp Kingdom was so proud of. He was excited to fight techno in a real battle where neither of them would hold back like normal. Techno sighed softly and looked over at the smaller male across from him “You know we really don't have to fight?” He mumbled a little his ruby red eyes shining through the mask, this is what made him so scary, his pvp skills and his scary mask. The smaller looked over at the other and chuckled softly while making his own mask tighter “Aw come on where's the fun in that?” He hummed a little amused and leaned back with an amused smile behind his smiley mask. Techno sighed softly again and then leaned back looking out of the window and the people who were staring at the carriage. He hummed softly and closed his eyes for a moment to relax a little, here was his hand in marriage on the line he couldn't get unfocused in the fight even when he wouldn't mind it if it was the small blond haired boy. He still wouldn't just admit it but maybe go a little softer on the other boy in the fight, on the other hand he wanted to see what the other would do with something like that on the line. He snapped out of his thoughts as the carriage stopped and the other prince hopped out of it excited. He also got out and was a little surprised at the people that were there and cheered both of them on, even when they are not even on the arena floor yet. Both of them waved as they walked in the colosseum, they walked down the empty hallway that led to the little back area that was only for fighters. The other fighters looked up and looked more than shocked as they saw both royals standing in the door casually strolling in and taking a seat. Fighters after Fighters left the little back area as they got called on the arena to fight and the winners of the rounds came back. The two royals were bored waiting in the little area so they moved to the next room to train before the actual battle. There were other fighters too but mostly just watching the two royals so focused on every movement of themself until the both got bored of this too and moved back to the waiting area. “So how much longer do you think it will take?” Dream sighed a little while standing next to techno leaning on the chair the other was sitting on. Techno hummed and looked up at the other before looking back at his sword, he just cleaned his sword while they waited. He let his eyes wander around the room and then looked back at his sword. “It should not be much longer, just calm down I will kick your ass soon enough” He chuckled deeply and then looked up at the other crown prince who just made a huffing sound and crossed his arms. After what felt like forever they finally got called into the arena and both of them walked in while the big crowd all around them cheered for them both. They both waved at the people while they were walking to the opposite sides. They then looked at each other emerald green eyes locking with ruby red ones. Both of them held their swords with a tight grip and they stood still breathing short quick breaths while they waited for the start signal. They didn't understand at all what Phil was telling the people the two were just focused on each other. The cheering and a loud go shook both of them and they dashed in inhuman speed into the middle where their blades met with a cloud metal clash. Both of them were determined to win that they were willing to hurt the other but not too much of course. In the fight it got a little more bloody then the two were aware of, still they kept going even after both of the King tried to stop them by screaming at them. Techno and Dream were in their own little bubble where neither was ready to just give the win away like that.Technos clothes were ripped, and Dreams mask was cracked and little pieces have broken out of it. Then Techno struck Dream's arm and sent the sword flying, he kicked the smaller down and held the blade dangerously close to the others neck. Both stopped in place and panted softly catching their air and finally noticing the pain from the wounds, but Dream was not about to give up yet. He narrowed his eyes and kicked Technos hand hard enough that he would surely feel it the next week too. The sword flew to the side and the young now went in close range combat and with his fist getting a good hit at the others face knocking him down in the dirt this time. Technos mask went flying as he fell to the floor and wanted to jump up again but the other was faster and grabbed him harshly by the neck holding him down. Techno gasped softly and panted softly, after he got no way out anymore he finally gave up and looked at the other with an annoyed look. “Fine you win” The pink haired prince growled a little and closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. Dream chuckled and stood up holding a hand to the other prince, who took it and hummed a little as he got pulled up. He brushed some dirt off his clothes and sighed as he took Dream's wrist to lift it to show that it was over. The crowd that was still since the first blood splashed the ground now erupted in loud cheers. Both of the royals then felt the full pain of the wounds since the adrenaline wore off quickly and they both fell back to the floor. Both panting and chuckling a little, the ruby eyes met emerald ones again and a soft hum left him as the guards and doctors rushed into the arena to check on the collapsed royals. “You won unfair you know?” The pink haired prince laughed and gasped in pain as Skeppy helped him stand up and held him up so the tall boy could stand at all. Sapnap did the same with his prince and they both nearly dragged the boys back to an empty waiting room so both of them would get their wounds treated while the maids collected the swords and Technos mask of the arena ground.  
  
Techno softly hissed every time the doctor touched any of his new wounds and disinfected them, he sighed softly as he was done and was allowed to leave the room. Dream just came from another room and looked at the other crown prince, he hummed amused at the pissed look the other had “Huh come on dont look so pissed. What should I call you now? Love?” The smaller did laugh amused and techno softly shook his head with a smile because the behavior was just silly to him. The pink wanted to reply but got interrupted by two very angry kings. “What did you two think you were doing??” George looked angry at both of them and then hit Dreams head, then Phil looked at them angry and sighed. “We were about to jump down there to stop you two fighting you idiots! Why did you hurt each other?” Both now crossed their arms at the two boys. Dream rubbed the back of his head where George just hit him “I am sorry I just kinda took this serious.” Dream huffed a little and looked down a little ashamed, while Techno looked away sweating a little. Seeing his old man angry was never a good thing and he sighed softly “I am sorry after all it was my hand in marriage at the line so I took it also serious” He also huffed a little and looked now down too in shame. The two Kings looked at each other and then sighed softly, they nod a little and Phil hummed with a soft smile now “Fine well you two are grounded for the next two days now get back to the castle” He hummed and looked at the two boys who fastly hurried back to the carriage they would not push their luck any more than they already had. The two sat in the carriage and as soon they started moving they started laughing amused. Techno shook his head and chuckled “Well I we are engaged now?” He hummed a little and looked out of the window for a second, then he looked back and locked eyes with the small boy. “So I'm gonna be honest with you and I want you to answer me honestly” He hummed and keeped looking into the emerald green eyes before he gently pushed the mask to the side, brushing his hand over the others cheek. Techno looked completely serious and Dream fell silent of the actions of the other wanting to hear what he had to say. Techno softly sighed and softly brushed his finger over the others cheek “I plan to kill Jschlatt” The smallest face dropped into a frown and blinked a little, he leaned his head into the hand on his cheek. “Hm I can see why but are you sure? What about Tubbo?” Dream hummed and looked at the others eyes interested in what the other was thinking, he knew he would follow the pink haired prince anyway still he wanted to know the reasons and plans. Techno hummed and looked out of the window pulling his hand a little back. “I am totally sure and I want to rescue Tubbo like he rescued me” He mumbled a little anger rising in him, he looked at his hands as he clenched them into fists. Dream smiled softly and laid a hand on the others which made the other jump and look up to the blond haired boy's face again. “I am helping you but we need a plan. They seem to use some kind of magic” Dream smiled at him with a gentle face, this made the Techno smile softly and take the hand from dream softly. He nodded a little with a smile, he would make sure to work out a good plan so they both got home safe. As the carriage stopped both of them looked out the window confused, they were not at the castle but a big crowd had formed on the main street making it impossible to drive to the castle. The two looked at each other confused and got out making some people turn to look at them and bow a little. Techno walked through the crowd to whatever they were looking at.


	5. The Black Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isnt really in the chapter but the black shadow is Eret. :)

# The Black Shadow

Technos eyes widened as he saw a familiar blond haired boy wounded on the ground and the guards surrounding him, one was holding the sword at the boy's neck. He saw red for a moment and dashed there holding the sword at the guards neck drawing a little blood even. Dream gasped at the sudden movement and watched a little shocked while techno narrowed his eyes that seemed to be glowing. “You better hope the boy isnt dead or I will be taking your head for it” Techno told the guard in pure hate, it seemed like the prince was spitting acid. Everyone was still for a moment and the guard looked at the prince shocked before they all went away from the boy on the floor. Techno watched them closely and stook his sword in the ground before kneeling down and sitting the boy up looking how bad the wounds are. There he was Tubbo all hurt and barely hanging on, he looked at the people and then at the guards. He hissed at them “What are you waiting for?! Get a Doctor!” Techno ordered them harshly and they got away fast. Dream came over and he ripped his hoodie which shocked some of the town's people. He kneeled next to Techno and pressed the ripped clothes on the biggest wound on the stomach. Techno clenched his teeth at the sight and held back tears so much as he held the poor boy. “Who did this to you?” He hissed softly at the boy while holding his hand, the boy looked at the other and smiled softly “Found you..” He mumbled very quietly and then he closed his eyes which made Techno panik, then the doctor arrived and started to tend to Tubbo getting him fastly into a hospital to treat him better. Techno was still sitting there covered in the blood of the boy he mostly raised by himself. Dream looked worried at the other and softly touched his shoulder which he didn't respond too, then the boy softly gripped it. “Techno do nothing you regret later” He mumbled a little so the town people couldn't pick up on it. Techno looked at him and then at his hands before standing up and pulling the sword out of the ground, he looked like he would murder whoever just hurt the boy so he pointed with the sword at the guard who had the sword on the youngers neck earlier. “Explain yourself” Techno asked, full out angry and the guards eyes widened, the poor man swallowed and looked at his prince in front of him. Techno got more and more angry any second the guard did not answer until he sent a blood red slash next to the guards head “ANSWER ME!” He screamed at the guard that was really scared of his prince now. Dream clenched his fist around his sword and then stood in the way from Techno, he looked at the pink haired boy through his mask. Techno narrowed his eyes as the smaller one was now in front of him, he growled and looked angry at the boy “Out of my way” He spat acid at the boy and the other just shook his head. “I will not techno you wont get information out of him when he's so scared” The blonde haired boy didn't take his look or the other ready to stop him if he had to. Techno looked at the boy and then sighed a little, he stared at the guard with a death glare before putting his sword away and crossing his arms. Dream turned to the guard now who relaxed a little “Now please answer what happend” He hummed and watched the guard while Techno looked back at the blood on the ground. The Guard swallowed “The boy came in wounded and tried to fight us saying he had to go to the prince and tell him something and we stopped him” The guard got more quiet as Technos angry eyes fell on him again, in those ruby red eyes was only rage at the moment. The emerald green eyes now were angry too as he walked over to the guard holding his sword to the others nose “You are so lucky that Techno decided to listen to me otherwise you would be dead on the spot” He hissed and then turned away walking over to Techno. He sighed softly and grabbed the others arm pulling him to the Hospital so they could check on the poor boy. Technos eyes went from rage to worry in the second he saw the hurt boy all wrapped up in bandages. He sighed softly and came over really softly taking the young boy's hand, Tubbo was also his little brother no matter if he was blood related or not. Techno sat down on a chair next to the bed and held the hand to his forehead hoping the other would be alright. Dream looked sad at Tubbo and softly rubbed Technos back to give him a little support, he twitched as he noticed the other shaking a little and softly hugged his side a little. Not long after both Kings arrived breathless and looked at the two boys with widened eyes, then at the young prince from the black Kingdom. The two boys looked up at the kings that just arrived, Techno had a completely wet face and Dream looked very worried. The Kings looked at the boys and then each other “We will make sure we will get him the best doctors okay?” Phil spoke really softly and George nodded a little and smiled softly at the boys telling them this was that it's going to be okay. The two left as fast as they came to get everything for the little boy. Then another person arrived breathless, it was Tommy as he heard his best friend was wounded badly he came here without a second thought. The looked with tears in his eyes at the hurt boy and walked over softly taking the other hand. The boy sobbed over his best friend and the other two had to get out for a moment to get some air. Techno whipped away the tears and leaned on the wall sliding down a little on it. He didn't care if anyone would see him and he didn't care about his status at the moment, he nearly lost a boy he raised mostly. The pink haired boy laid his head on his knees and hugged them not knowing what to do with so much sadness and rage. Dream sat down next to him and leaned a little on the other crown prince, he didn't really know what to do so he just let techno know that he was there if he wanted to talk. They sat in silence for a second then techno lifted his head and leaned back at the other boy. “I need something to hit. Very hard” He mumbled a little and Dream thinked a little before nuzzling the other. “I know this is a stupid Idea but lets go kill Jachlatt” He hummed and looked up to the other boy who now looked down at him. Techno looked at the green eyes and then looked up at the sky. He nodded a little and stood up “We are leaving right now. Whatever schlatt did he had something to do with this” He held a hand to the blonde boy who just took it and hummed as he got pulled up. The two grabbed their stuff and then took off to the castle. They packed the most important stuff like extra clothes and a lot of food then they put on the armor under their clothes and went to a carriage. They threw the stuff in it and put their cloaks on before sitting into it. Now they were off on the journey back to the Black kingdom to beat the King. The two sat next to each other and leaned on the other snuggling a little and putting a blanket over both of them. It was sun set so both of them decided to rest for some houres while they were driving. They had two guards so they wouldn't be stopping until the green Kingdom. After the two days ride they finally were in the green Kingdom but something was different, the two looked at the Kingdom and then their eyes widened as they saw smoke coming from within the walls. Techno stopped the carriage and the two princes got out. The two looked at each other and they were both geared up with their masks on, with the black cloaks on and the swords ready. Dream told the guards to stay and then the two royals dashed fast but quietly to the big gate, they looked in and their eyes widened. Dead bodies lying on the earth were drenched in blood of the people of this kingdom. Dream's eyes did weiden and he started to sprint in and looked around for survivors. Techno behind him as he watched over the smaller boy, they then looked at each other and up to the castle. What once was green now was Black, the stone, the flag and the crystals. They both rushed to the castle as fast they could and there were black guards waiting for them. Techno and Dream were so angry that they killed them without waiting a second. Dream teared up and the anger was boiling over as he saw what happened to his Kingdom, he walked straight to the throne room where Eret was sitting on the throne. The boy with the King's crown on his head looked at the two royals that just entered and smirked a little “I have been waiting for some time but I didn't think you both would turn up alone” He mocked them and then dodged an attack from a dream that would have been deadly. He took out a black sword, the blade seemed to be moving and swiftly blocked a deadly swing from Techno. The three erupted in a fight but the two royals ended up on the floor beaten since the sword had some magic power they didn't know about. Techno panted and looked at Eret that was walking to him, his vision was blurry and he felt like his heart would explode as the black blade sunk into his flesh and he caught up blood. He gasped for air that he needed so badly but his lungs were already filling with blood and he felt like passing out, until he looked over to dream that was already passed out on the floor. The smiley mask was broken in front of him and his face was a little bloody. Then he heard a voice in the back of his head softly whisper to him. “Let me do it, hand over the body to me” The soft voice was from the creature, he looked at eret who was standing over him pulling the sword back out. Techno slowly closed his eyes and handed over the body to the creature. The eyes snapped open in the next second they were now blood red and stood up without any trouble. Techno felt like being in the second seat and just watching his body move. Tochno had now boar like teeth, his fingernails were now claws and his eyes were now elf-like. The body moved at an inhuman speed and also healed all the wounds he had on his body. After some minutes of the creature in control Eret was defeated and the weird sword was in his hands. Eret was on the floor dead and then the creature slowly let the controle go from the body. Techno felt dizzy he looked at Dream on the floor before he blacked out.   
Dream was the first to wake and he coughed softly as he sat up slowly looking around. He held his head because the headache was nearly unbearable, he looked around a little as his eyes did focus. He gasped as he saw Techno passed out on the floor and got onto his feet as soon he could to get over to Techno. He sat next to the passed out boy, he softly put the others hand on his lap checking the other for wounds. The blond boy sighed softly as he found no wounds and softly stroked the others soft pink hair. What should he do now? His Kingdom was nearly completely gone. Dream sighed softly and looked at the throne that was now black, was this what tubbo tried to do? He twitched as there was a hand on his cheek now and he looked down at the pink haired male that was now awake and looked with half open eyes up to the other crow prince. Dream teared up a little and let out a choked sob, he was so glad the other was alright and leaned down to place soft kisses on his face while sniffing. Techno smiled softly up and brushed his finger over Dream’s cheek to wipe away some tears. Then the pink haired male sat up and groaned in pain, he stood up with Dream and layed an arm around the blonde boy to help the boy stand. He also put his mask on the others face as he saw the mask was broken on the floor. He also grabbed the weird sword on the way out but they didn't get far before Techno had to pick up the smaller boy. He looked a little around to see if really no people were left, he then saw something move and looked in the direction to the house. He titled his head a little and walked over there only to get scared by some people who jumped out of their hiding with weapons. He looked at the people and didn't move, he wouldn't want that Dream gets even more hurt then he already was. “Please calm down all you you” The royal spoke softly to the people who just looked angry at the other royal. “Shut up demon! We will never surrender to anyone!” One man just screamed at Techno while holding an axe in his hands. Dream slowly opened his eyes at the loud sounds and looked sleepy up to the boy that carried him, he then looked over at the people and his eyes widened. He gasped and struggled out of technos arms nearly falling on his face, but Techno caught his hips with a soft gasp. “Hey woah slow there don't hurt yourself” Techno was surprised at the other who just wiggled out his grip and completely forgot about the people who just looked at the boy with tears in their eyes at the crown prince. They just knew these green eyes and were happy he was there, they slowly lowered the weapons and looked at the two royals. Dream leaned a little on Techno for support and smiled softly as he soft some people survived, he was so happy that he even had tears in his eyes. “I will open the castle for everyone that survived until the red knights are here to protect us” He smiled softly at the people who nodded a little, then he looked at techno with a small smile “sorry to keep you from your plans but I got to help my people. Techno smiled softly and kissed his forehead “I understand and I will help dont worry” he hummed softly and looked at one of the last surviving guards of the green Kingdom. “Would you take the prince with you to the Castle? I will join you all soon” Techno hummed and made Dream lean on the guard while them and the other people that survived wandered to the Castle. Techno went out to the carriage and told the guards to get to the castle, after they were gone he looked in the sky and then whistled. A red bird appeared and landed on the arm of the prince, he sat the bird on his shoulder while he wrote a note and put it in the little box that was on the bird's foot. He gave the bird some seeds and scratches before sending it off back to his Kingdom to get the help that they needed so bad. He sighed softly and then walked back to the castle looking at the people who started to bury the corpses. He walked in the castle and saw the people eating and looking not the best, who could blame them? They got attacked and were helpless. He looked at the guard and walked up to him “Where is the Prince?” He hummed and titled his head a little, the guard turned and looked at the other prince. “I put him in his room and let him rest a little sir” The guard told the royal all formal but the royal shook his head and smiled softly “save the formalities for now alright?” Techno hummed and patted the guards shoulder before looking around at the other people, he sighed softly at the gloomy faces before he started to walk to the room he remembered to be Dreams room. He stood now in front of the door and took a deep breath, he knocked softly before coming in. He didn’t know if Dream was still sleeping so he was quiet, he smiled softly at the sleeping boy rolled in the blanket looking fluffy and warm. Techno hummed quietly before laying down next to the smaller boy, he softly pulled him in his arms and laid his chin on the others head closing his eyes tired. Both of them were asleep now while in the red Kingdom the bird landed on Philza’s crown. The King looked surprised and held his hand out for the small bird to land on. The bird landed on the king's hand and he smiled at the little bird before taking the note that was in the little container. He gasped shocked at the note and looked over at their knight, Skeppy “You get men and the royals from the green Kingdom we got to leave right now their Kingdom was attacked!” Phil ordered and then made some stuff ready, he would not be able to leave his kingdom after knowing that the other was attacked but he would help them out with enough supplies for now that they could build their Kingdom up again.


	6. The New Green Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to split it up a little. Hope you like it!

# The New Green Kingdom

Building up the green Kingdom was no easy task and it took them seven months to get some normal life again, the red and green Kingdom were helping each other to give the black Kingdom no chance to attack again while they were watching over each other. Dream’s mask was repaired by Techno as a present and the Green royals returned to their Kingdom as fast as they could. Techno was with Dream in the green Kingdom to watch the black borders mostly, they also took tubbo in who was really scared to go back to his Kingdom. After all Jschlatt himself tried to kill his son telling him he was too soft to rule the Kingdom. Now both Kingdoms were ready to take down Jschlatt and the black Kingdom. 

One day George came to Dream and pulled him aside softly as they met in the hallway. “Hey Dream? A word in Private please?” He hummed and then pulled the boy in another room to talk to him in private. “You know we are about to make a pact with the red Kingdom right?” George hummed and looked at his brother and was a little tense. Dream titled his head a little and looked at his older brother confused. “Yeah? What about it?” the younger looked more confused, while the other looked away a little. “Uhm we agreed on a wedding for this” George scratched his head a little while sweating, Dream took a moment to realize what the other just sayed and then gasped loudly. “I what?!” The green eyes widened and he looked at George, not believing it. George nodded a little and looked at his younger brother “Well you won Technos hand in marriage after all and well it's the best way to unite the Kingdoms” The other mumbled and scratched his head again while being a little uncomfortable to tell this to his younger brother. Dream blushed under his mask and looked at George not believing it at all, he was happy of course but really anxious at the same time. “Uhm.. Does Techno now already?” He hummed quiet and looked at the King in front of him who shook his head softly. “He doesn’t but I wanted to tell him soon” The king hummed and looked at the emerald green eyes, the other shook his head and hummed softly. “I will tell him alright? I wanted to meet him by the training ground anyway” The blonde haired boy hummed softly and patted the king on the shoulder. Dream then slipped out of the room and walked out to the training ground looking totally lost because of the new information he got. He then ran right into Techno who just was in the middle of a battle and looked surprised at the smaller boy. 

He chuckled a little and shook his head, he put his sword down before flicking the others forehead making the blond boy flinch and look up at him. “Hey where is your head at?” He hummed and locked eyes with the emerald green eyes he really loved looking at. The smaller sighed softly and leaned his head on the bigger shoulder wrapping his arms at the others waist just snuggling up to him. After the months got by they just got closer and were more comfortable with each other's touches. Techno titled his head a little and wrapped his free arm around the other and stroked his head a little. “Hm? is something?” Techno asked confused and just held the smaller boy that just cling to him now. “We are getting married” The smaller mumbled into the other's shoulder and Techno looked confused down at the boy. “Wait really?” Techno gasped in surprise and stuck his sword into the ground. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dream before spinning him amused “Well that's great!” He chuckled and Dream did just cling to him blushed madly under his smiley mask. Techno hummed and kissed the others head before nuzzling the soft blonde hair. Dream made a soft noise and hummed happily as he nuzzled more onto the other. “So wanna go and eat some sweets? Bad told me that he made some muffins for skeppy and we could have some” He hummed and the smaller one looked up with a chuckle “Sure why not?” He smiled behind his mask and watched as the other softly let go to pick up his sword again. The two then walked back into the castle to talk about the wedding first in private before they went to George or Phil. They both sat down at a table in Dream’s room, they were both living in this room the past months. Techno sighed softly as he threw his cloak on the bed and leaned back, now his eyes wandered to the boy next to him. 

Dream took off his mask and laid it on the table before looking at the other male. The blonde smiled softly and chuckled a little before letting out a soft sigh. “Well I guess we are going to get married huh?” He asked the other rather quietly and a little shy now, the pink haired male chuckled amused and nodded. “Yep are you anxious about the kiss?” The red prince looked at the other and titled his head a little knowing that for the kiss he would have to show his face. Dream sulked a little and nodded a little, the pink sighed softly with a smile on his lips. He softly took the blonds hands and laid them on his cheeks. “Don't worry we will find a way alright? In the worst case I will order a mask for you that hides half of your face.” The pink haired boy softly hummed and nuzzled his cheeks against the others hands, the blonde softly smiled at the action and hummed softly “Yeah that would be nice” He hummed and chuckled as he cupped the others face. Both of them erupted in laughs and giggles until there was a knock on the door. The blond put on the mask again and techno old whoever was on the door to come in. A maid came in and bowed a little “The King is calling for both of the princes in the throne room” She smiled politely and the pink haired boy nodded. He waved the maid away and she got out as swift as she came in. Dream and Techno then got up and dressed in fresh clothes before they walked to the throne room. They looked at each other before they entered a full throne room. They were surprised to see all the people here, they walked in and up to the throne where George was sitting. The two royals did bow and then look at the King with an interested look. George looked a little sorry at them and then smiled like he always did. “I just want you both to know the date and place your wedding will take place in” The King hummed and looked at the little shock in their faces before both of them nodded. “It will be in 2 months and in a rather big city on the border from the red and green Kingdom” George smiled at them softly while the two boys just nodded quietly. “This wedding will be the trust we will be putting into a good friendship with the red Kingdom” George smiled and looked at the boys, who seemed to pound a little. “You two will leave the castle walls to visit the city and look at the location tomorrow, how the wedding will look is in your hands” The king explained calmly and with a smile.The people around them whispered and the two boys bowed a little, before techno spoke up again. “I thank you, your majesty” He hummed politely and then looked at Dream before looking at the little wave George did to dismiss them. The two royals left again and sighed as soon as they were around the corner, this was really soon for both of them but at least they had some of the wedding in their hands. 

The two retreated in their room and Dream dropped on the bed with a sigh. Techno took off his royal cloak to throw it over the chair, he also put his crown on the table before he went and laid next to Dream on the bed. Dream pushed off his mask and rolled over to just lay his head on technos chest, he had done it the last months so often that he really loved laying on the others chest. Techno hummed and wrapped a arm softly around the smaller one pulling him close and cuddling him a little. The two fell asleep pretty fast and techno woke up again in the other world like he called it. He stood up and dusted his clothes, he twitched a little as the creature was right in front of him “You don't call me often to you so what's so important?” Technoblade crossed his arms and looked at the creature in front of him. “Well since you have a contract with me I feel like I should tell you that something is off about your fiance” The creature watched the other who clearly not got it at all, it circled the other “What do you mean by that? And why not tell me earlier?” Techno titled his head a little and brought a hand to his face to think a little. “Well I didn't tell you because I can't tell myself” The creature chuckled and techno just wished the creature would just speak normal for once, just tell him what was up. “But you should really watch out for the boy, I know the aura from somewhere and it isn't good news” The creature chuckled and put its head on technos shoulder from behind, Techno just sighed softly. Whatever it was it can't be good since even the creature told him to watch out, as if he had not enough on his hands already the creature stood in front of him again. “Oh yeah! The little blond boy you were with a lot is also bad news just you know” The creature chuckled and then disappeared like it appeared. Techno sighed softly and sat on the Throne that was in the room, he needed to think. What kind of contract did he have with the creature anyway? What would he gain from that and What in the world did the creature mean by telling him that the two boys he cared the most were bad news? Techno sighed softly and rubbed his forehead trying to make some sense out of it all. He then just shook his head and closed his eyes, he wanted to wake up and just ask for himself. 

Then he woke up and looked down at the sleeping Dream, he smiled softly and stroked the others hair very softly careful to not wake him up. Techno couldn't help and just had to think about the word the creature told him over and over. The pink haired boy was so in thought that he didn't notice the other slowly wake up, the blond haired boy blinked a little to wake up more and hummed happy as he felt the bigger stroke of his hair so gently. The smaller boy then moved a little and looked up at the other, he hummed surprised as the other was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the movement of the smaller boy on him. The blonde hummed a little and softly laid his hands on the pink haired boy's cheeks. The pink haired prince hummed and looked down at the smaller boy ripped right out of his thoughts. Dream softly smiled up at the boy but looked confused at the ruby red eyes that were still very unfocused. “Something on your mind?” The emerald green eyes locked on the ruby eyes, the pink haired boy softly put a hand on the smaller boy's cheek. “Did you ever meet a creature in your sleep?” Techno asked without thinking about what he just sayed, the smaller boy blinked a little and titled his head while he sat up. “A creature?” The blonde asked confused and then scratched his cheek, thinking a little while watching the other just staring interested. “Well now that I am thinking about it I talk to someone in my dreams?” Techno now fastly sat up and grasped the others shoulders with weiden eyes. “What do you talk about? What did you do? Have you made a deal?” The pink haired crown prince now flooded his fiance with questions, the blond looked shocked and confused at the others reaction. “U-Uh we talk about speedrunning mostly and we do a lot of speedrunning. Hm now when I think of it we made a deal too yes. He said he would save me when I am in big trouble?” The smaller boy answered confused as the red prince just stared at him with weiden eyes. “Okay now me. What is going on? Why are you looking like that? What happened?” Now the blonde asked with a confused face, while the other sighed softly and let himself fall back in the bed. “Well I made a deal with a creature too that's where I get all the power from that makes people call me the Blood god” The pink haired sighed softly and looked at the other while brushing his finger softly over his cheek. “I still don't know if it's good or evil but it told me you were different too” The pink haired mumbled a little and the blond titled his head a little “So.. that wasn't a dream and I made a deal with a creature that is possible up to kill me?” The blonde asked, more confused and laid his head on the other's chest. Techno nodded a little and sighed softly, he stroked the blond hair that was soft as silk. “I guess we need to get more out of them to get answers” The pink haired boy hummed softly and looked at the emerald green eyes, the blonde smiled and softly nodded. He was not interested in the thing that he made a deal with, after all all they agreed on was when they do the final speedrun that the winner gets everything whatever that meant.


	7. A new Problem

# A new Problem

Both of them were quiet for a while just thinking until there was a knock on the door. The blonde sighed softly and nuzzled his face on the other's neck to hide his face. The pink haired boy put a hand on the other's head. “Come in” was all Techno told the maid that now slipped in and bowed a little. The maid looked at the prince with a soft smile, she was used to seeing the red eyes on her and her own prince hiding the face. “The carriage is ready and is waiting for you, your highnesses” She smiled softly and bowed as she slipped back out, then the two royals got up with a sigh. They nearly forgot about the city they had to visit today, both of them really did not want to go and just stay in bed all day. The two knew this wasn't an option and they both got ready in their normal clothes. Both royals went to the carriage with some stuff they packed for the trip, they got some muffins from bad as well for the trip. Then they were off to the city they would marry in. Both were excited because they could marry each other but at the same time not since most of it already was chosen by their Kings. The two leaned back and just looked out of the window thinking about everything that is happening. Then the pink haired prince leaned on the smaller one with a soft sigh, the blonde smiled softly and softly stroked the others hair. 

Dream enjoyed the moment and chuckled a little while he let Techno rested on his shoulder. He did think about the creature of his dreams, it was speedrunning with him and they never really saw it as a threat more like a friend he could practice his skills with. He leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes, that was a lot of information for one morning. He twitched awake as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, even the pink haired boy twitched and sat up in a second. They both looked out now to see why they stopped, they didn't see anything and looked confused. The two royals then got out slowly to see what happened, hands on their swords. They looked confused around but the guards that were driving the carriage were just gone. They decided to look around a little to find the missing guards, they stuck together to be ready to fight if they had to. Dream sighed softly and grabbed the other crown prince's arm, he just wanted to get to the city. The two royals walked back to the carriage, the problem was the two knew how to ride but not how to drive a carriage. The pink haired prince sighed and just pulled out some saddles out of a secret stash room in the carriage, he didn't want to waste more time here then he had too. Dream got the hint and while he saddled the horses the pink haired boy secured their stuff on the horses and got them off the carriage. Both of them then swung on the horses and looked at each other. “Whoevers first chooses the colors” The blond boy laughed and then started to ride, following the path the carriage was following. They both soon came to a beautiful city, they looked surprised at the big walls the city had. 

It almost looked like another Kingdom, the two royals had their cloaks on and the hood over their heads since they started riding to blend better with the shadows of the forest they were riding through. The two royals were riding their horses up to the gate where they were stopped by guards. “State your business” One Guard hummed and looked at the two cloaked figures on the horses, the two royal looked at each other a little lost. After all the guards had the letter from the king, Techno looked at the guard. “We are here to plan our wedding” He hummed in a hushed tone not everyone had to know they were here while the guard didn't believe them one word until Dream rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Look I dont wanna marry here either so let me plan my damn wedding” The smaller hissed at the guard who just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Without a letter from the king no one enters the city” The guard huffed and waved a hand to dismiss them, the two royal were shocked and sighed softly as they retreated a little to the trees where they got off the horses. Techno and Dream were thinking how to get a letter from the King as fast as possible, Techno clicked his tongue and put his fingers to his mouth. He whistled but nothing happened, the pink haired prince sighed softly after all he seemed to be still out of the range where their bird could hear him. Dream in the meanwhile was climbing on a tree trying to get a look at the city they were going to get married in, he hummed with a soft smile as he saw the beautiful city. 

Then the smile faded as something hot hit him in the back of the head and he fell down the tree hitting nearly every twig there was until landing on the floor with a loud noise. Techno twitched and looked a little shocked but amused at the smaller who had just fallen, he got down on a knee to check on the blonde. “Are you alright?” The pink haired boy had to put in really much willpower to not laugh at the other, the smaller boy sulked as he sat up and rubbed his head. “Yeah I am okay but what in god's name just hit me??” The smaller looked confused back up at the tree and then he saw techno move swiftly to catch an apple that was falling and about to hit Dream. Then there was an angry sound coming from the top of the tree and suddenly a phoenix stood before them ready to attack. Techno and Dream just looked at a very rare bird with widened eyes, while the bird made hissing sounds at them. The pink haired prince chuckled a little and shielded the other boy a little by pulling his cloak to the side that the red of his royal cloak now peaked out. The bird saw the red and made a hissing sound as it jumped to the boys and picked at the royal gown, this made the boys chuckle a little and techno took off the cloak. The bird chirped and keeped picking at the royal cloak of techno while the boys watched the bird fascinated. Techno gasped a little as now the bird tucked on the royal gown that nearly made the bigger prince tip over. 

“Alright playtime is over” The crown prince laughed and brushed off the dirt from his royal gown while the bird watched them. The smaller boy smiled at the bird and reached a hand out to the bird slowly and gently with some crumbs from crackers on it that he stole from technos pocket. Technoblade always had some crackers with him in case he needed to call his bird like he would have done right now would the bird be somewhere near. The phoenix titled its head and hopped closer to the two males, it started to eat the cracker crumbs Dream had in his hand. The two royals chuckled softly and then Techno shook his head with an amused smile. “What is next? That he flies to your king for us and gets us another letter?” The pink haired male chuckled amused while the blond haired boy gasped in agreement, he pulled out some paper and a pen to write a message down fastly. Techno raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy's actions, it was only a joke but he wouldn't mind if it worked so they could get back to preparing the wedding. The emerald green eyes looked with the ruby red ones before looking back at the pretty bird. “Can you do us a favour please? Can you get this message to the green King? You get all the crackers we have after that” The blonde tried to talk with the bird who only titled its head and snatched the note from the blonde's hands. The bird then took off and flew in the direction they were coming from, the boys looked at each other very confused at what just happened. The boys settled against the tree and sighed softly, they both did sunbath and just waited if the phoenix was coming back. Then the blond boy hummed and moved a little, the boy laid his head on the bigger prince's lap to rest a little. The sun was already setting because they had a long way to the city and the blonde was tired from the whole day, all the information and things that happened to him. The pink haired crown prince just watched the sun set and the horses who settled down near them, he had a hand on the others cloak and stroked it a little. 

The blonde boy was fast asleep and the pink haired prince watched over him and also watched the guards change at one point. He was slowly dozing off too but twitched fully awake as something heavy landed on his head. The boy looked up a little to be met with the Phoenix settling down on his head in the crown he always wore. The boy was trapped by two things now and sighed with a soft smile he reached up and softly stroked the phoenix as it let a letter fall on the blonde boy's head. The crown prince gasped and picked up the letter, it was actually a letter from the King. He laughed a little and pulled off the little back full of crackers off his belt and just also put it on his head for the bird to enjoy, who was he to deny the bird his food after he actually got what he was asked to do. 

The pinked haired prince softly shook the other prince awake with a soft smile, the smaller one yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes tired and sat up. “Hey wake up sleepy head, it's time we go in, your friend did just bring the letter from George” The bigger chuckled a little as in the next second the smaller one jumped up happy. “I get the horses then we go in” The smaller smiled behind his mask and walked over to the horses gently rubbing their snouts and taking both of the bridles. The red crown prince got up slowly to not disturb the phoenix on his head, since it seemed the creature wanted to stick with the two boys. He put on his cloak and then walked with Dream to the gates of the big city, the pink haired showed the guards the letter and they were finally let into the city. Both of them walked in more than happy that they didn't need to camp outside for the night. The two royals got back on the horses and they looked around the city, it was a trading city and even had a port. The phoenix was still on the head of the pink haired boy sleeping peaceful while the two royals had found a in to stay the night. They gave the horses to the stable boy that worked there before walking in, both of the royals just wanted sleep at this point. “Good evening sir a room for two” Techno mumbled rather tired as the blond boy already yawned a little. The bigger boy threw a bag of gold at the owner and caught the key that the owner dropped. 

The two then just walked off to the direction the owner pointed all shocked from the amount of money he just got from the boys. The two royals just got in the room and both fell on the bed nearly passing out right when their head hit the pillows, the phoenix settled for the top of the book shelf to rest. All of them were sleeping and only soft breathing filled the room. Dream woke up in the world he always was when he did sleep, he looked around and was greeted with the creature that had the same beautiful emerald green eyes then he had. He smiled a little at the creature and stood up from the ground. “You have some explaining to do today” The boy hummed and walked over to the edge of a cliff to sit down there, the creature was following him and sat down next to him. “You are a god aren't you?” The blonde boy hummed softly and looked over all the trees that were there, while the creature sighed softly. “I am. I was asking myself when you are gonna ask me” The creature hummed and also looked over all the trees, this god was more quiet and collected not like the god the other prince had. “I was planning on giving you my power and finally lay myself to rest” The god spoke softly and the blonde looked surprised at the god. The god just watched the leaves sway in the wind before looking at the kid next to him. “After all the blood god needs an equal so someone has a chance if he ever goes berserk” The god softly smiled and laid its hand on the blonde's hair, really softly stroking it. “But I must warn you of another god too. 

There are three of us, The blood god that wants destruction, strength and death and Me the God of wisdom, secrets and the wind. But also the God of Love, Balance and brave hearts.” The god told the other boy watching his reactions, it then looked in the sky and closed its eyes for a moment. The blonde hummed as he now looked at the sky too happy at the wind in his hair. “So. Who is the third one?” The blond asked, looking at the god who just sighed softly and shrugged a little. “Who knows?” The god hummed softly with a smile on its lips, it was not going to tell the blonde boy. Dream just sighed and nodded, he had to win the speedrun against the god to have a chance against techno if he ever really went berserk


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to write weddings- Its just not my strong point buuuut I did my best!  
> Also sorry I post so slow now but I have so many things at the moment-

# The Wedding

Both royals spend all the time they had in the city to plan every detail of the wedding. Both of them were thrilled to plan their wedding, even when others chose for them where it would be and at what time. They still were able to have their wedding, the wedding they wanted and nobody could tell them off. They were a little stressed as the date of the wedding came near and both were laying in the grass looking at the star filled sky. Tomorrow was the big day and they spent the night stargazing and just talking. They were ready for their wedding and planned almost for every emergency. 

“You know? I am glad I made that joke and then won your hand in the battle” The blonde chuckled softly while he pushed off his mask and gently laid it in the grass next to him. “I am glad too” The pink haired chuckled a little and they both fell into silence again. Today they should be out and celebrate with the city about their wedding tomorrow but they both didn't feel like it. They rather laid in the green grass between flowers and stared at the sky in comfortable silence. They just enjoyed the a bit cold wind blowing and the cloudless sky over them, they didn't relax like this in quite some while. The red prince closed his eyes and just too in the smell of the flowers and the laughter of the people in the town, he made a mental note to come here again if he ever needed to relax. Then the other prince sat up and giggled, something was on the others mind and he wanted to know so he sat up and looked at the other with an amused smile. 

“What are you giggling about?” The pvp crown prince asked in an amused tone while locking his eyes on the emerald green eyes that seemed to shine more than normal. “I just remembered the day I came through the window and got you all scared” The blond chuckled while having a wide smile on his face before grabbing his mask and standing up. “Come on I wanna climb the wall finally and look over the city” The blonde smiled as he put on the mask again, he already dashed off without waiting for the other. By now Techno was pretty used to this and he laughed as he got up and ran after the smaller boy, he wasn't as fast as the other but he could keep up enough to keep him in line of sight. Both of them then stood in front of the wall with arrows in hand, they both were going to look who could climb the wall with this faster. So they both jumped on the wall and started climbing up, of course the speedrun prince was faster in speed but the pvp prince could use his strength to keep up with the other this time. The blond haired boy just landed some seconds before the red prince on his feet on top of the wall, they scared a guard that was just patrolling the walls. 

They both looked at the guard and started laughing at the poor man's scared face, then they waved him away as they sat on the edge of the wall looking over the city. They were sure nothing was going to be wrong tomorrow, then the Phoenix that stuck with them the day since they arrived landed on the red prince's shoulder making him smile and stroke the soft feathers of the rare bird. The blond then leaned on the other boy and wrapped a blanket about both of them, the red prince laid an arm around the others waist. The both relaxed until the pink haired boy noticed that the blond fell asleep on him and hummed softly, seemed like they had to say until the other woke up again. The red crown prince sat there and greeted the guards that were passing him to patrol the walls around the city. 

He then laid his head on the smaller boy’s head tired, they were both sleeping leaned on each other, the phoenix snuggled on their laps and the guards watching over the royals so nothing would happen to them. As the sun shone on the bigger boy's face he slowly woke up and looked sleepy around, he yawned a little and woke the smaller blond boy up. The phoenix was already gone so the boys could just get up, both needed to stretch after sitting in the same position all night. The two royals looked at each other and then gasped as they started to run to the stairs, they probably slept in because the sun was already rising and it was time for their wedding. The royals rushed to the inn they were staying in and grabbed all the stuff they needed. 

They then rushed to the location where the wedding would be, they were just in time to watch over the preparation a little before they had to go and get ready. Not much later both royal families came to the location, they looked amazed around the green and red decoration that was mixed just in the right way. It was balanced and the atmosphere was shining with the floating lamps they chose for the wedding. It looked like it was straight out of a fairytale.  


Phil was the first one to go to the changing room from Techno while the others were still looking around the location checking everything out amazed. Techno was walking up and down the room. His anxiety was at its top, he stopped to look at his dad with a smile. He knew Phil would have just the right words to calm his anxiety like he always did. The red King walked over to his son with a smile, he put a hand on his oldest shoulder to squeeze it softly. “I know you guys prepared for everything and I know it will be a really beautiful wedding” The voice of the father was always so calming for the pink haired prince, the crown prince smiled and nodded a little. Then the door opened and closed again as his two brothers came in, they came over to their older brother and admired the suit he was wearing. 

Dream and Techno agreed to marry each other in a ruby red and an emerald green. It might look a bit weird but they wanted to marry in their color, and the colors seemed like they were just made for the two to wear. So techno wore a ruby red suit with the red royal cloak he always wore, Wilbur and Tommy were amazed by that and started to talk with him excitedly which made the oldest of them a bit nervous again. The king just watched his kids with a soft smile before he slipped out of the room, what techno did not know his fiance also asked for his father to see him before the wedding. The red King softly knocked on the door from his boy's fiance, he walked in as the blonde prince let him in. The king greeted all the royals in the room before looking at the blonde that wanted to see him. Dream watched the other king and smiled a little, he just wanted the other king to do him a little favour. 

“Well um can I ask for something? I would like you and George to fire the rockets after the wedding!” The blonde chuckled a little and looked with puppy eyes at the other king, who just laughed and nodded. “Of course it would be an honor to do so” The other King smiled at the outfit the other prince wore. He was dressed in such a pretty emerald green suit and the same royal cloak techno wore but in a green and black fluff. Phil wanted to ruffle the boy's hair but shook his head and chuckled. “You look lovely. But for now I am going back to Techno” He dipped from the room as soon as everyone said bye to him. He knew Techno would need him more since he always got very anxious over big events. The father spent the rest of the time with his sons mostly calming the groom.  


The pink haired boy now stood in front of the altar, nearly panicking on the inside but very calm on the outside. This was a really big and beautiful church, everywhere guards and people from both Kingdoms. On the right where all the people from the red Kingdom and on the left was everyone from the green Kingdom. He looked over at his family that sat in the front, Phil looked at him and gave him a soft smile that would calm the nervous boy down. Then the music started playing and the door of the church opened, there he was the other groom. The pink haired boy had to stop himself from staring with his mouth open, the whole green outfit suited the other so much and the half mask also looked so well on the other. The other was George leading him down the aisle, after all they did not have a father anymore. George squeezed his arm softly as they reached the front and gave his younger brother over to the other prince. The brown haired boy smiled softly and then walked over to the seat that was for him. Both Prince stood at the front and looked at each other with soft smiles, the priest then hummed and started to speak to everyone. 

Both of the crown princes did hear him at all, they were both too nervous and in love to listen to the priest. Then the priest looked at the two princes and started to speak in a calm voice. “I ask you in front of God: do you accept the crown prince Dream as your Husband and promise to be loyal to him in good and bad days, in health and disease, and to love, respect and honor him until the day Death do you part?” The pink haired boy looked at the blond with a soft smile and nodded “I do” The priest then looked at the other prince. “I ask you in front of God: Do you accept the crown prince Technoblade as your Husband and promise to be loyal to him in good and bad days, in health and disease, and to love, respect and honor him until the day Death do you part?” 

Dream smiled softly and nodded a little “I do” The priest nodded a little, he looked over the two royals in front of him “Take the ring, the token of your love and loyalty, put it on your husband’s hand" The red crown prince softly took his ring from Wilbur, who came up with badboyhalo to deliver the rings. He softly took the other boy's hand and slipped on the ring with the ruby on top, both of them had a ring with their kingdoms on it to give it to the other. Then Dream took his ring and softly slipped it on the others hand with a smile. “And with the power trusted in me by god I proclaim you husband and husband” The priest said with a happy smile “You may kiss your husband now” He said softly and the pink haired prince wrapped an arm around the other to pull him close and kiss him. The blond couldn't help blush as the people around him started to cheer as they kissed. He did not notice that in this church there were so many people. 

They then pulled away from each other and chuckled softly, the blond hooked his arm around the other's arm. They walked down the aisle together while the people threw flowers at them happy. As soon as they were out they got into the carriage and both let out deep sighs, they were happy to be married but the anxiety made both of them really tired already. They arrived at the big Ballroom where they would hold the masquerade they planned. As soon as they were there they got out of the carriage and got greeted by a lot of people towing more flowers happily at the newly married couple. 

They smiled and got into the ballroom that was already filled with people that turned and started cheering at the two royals. Both of the royals chuckled and the blond turned to his now groom, he smiled softly and put the pig skull mask on his face. After all it was a masquerade and they had to wear masks like everyone else in the room. Dream chuckled softly as he pulled his husband around the room to the food, he was in charge of the food so he wanted to show it off proud. They both looked up real fast as there was a scream of terror coming from the front. They just saw a woman fall to the floor and a soldier standing there in black armor, their eyes widened in terror. 

They didn't have weapons on them because of the wedding, now they had to run or fight with bare hands. The pink haired prince was the first to act and smash a glass on the ground and scream at the people in the room “Run!” This scared the people and they ran away as fast as they could, the two husbands also ran away for now. But the two royals in their wedding gowns were easy spotted by the black army that was now inside the walls of the city. They were backed into a corner and both of them were now almost helpless against the armed guards. “Techno!” Someone screamed and soon after a sword flew at the bigger male, the pink haired male stood now in front of his new husband. The sword in hand while growling at the guards he had never seen this sword before but he didn't mind. Then not long after Phil and George came to help out the two prince’s, the three with weapons pushed back the guards and made enough room for all the royals to escape the town. Everyone was boiling with hate at this point.


	9. The Last God

# The Last God

All the royals were in a carriage on the way to the green Kingdom to retreat for now from the attack. The two newly wed were in their own carriage and both were boiling with anger. They examined the new sword they got, it had a Onyx worked into the handle. That was a weapon from someone that had a high status in the black kingdom, but who would have helped them? That didn't matter at the moment.

The two looked at each other and nodded a little, both of them had some clothes to change and did change in that. Then the two royals knocked on the roof of the carriage to stop it. The guard stopped it and hopped off, he came over to the window and looked at the royals. “Your majesty?” The guard bowed his head a little while the other carriages keeped driving to the castle leaving the two boy’s behind. The pink haired boy looked at the guard with hate in his eyes, he wanted the black king's head and this right now. “We are going to the Black Kingdom. Right Now.” The larger male nearly growled and hissed at the poor guard who just nodded and walked back to the front. The guard did start to sweat as he moved the carriage to the black kingdom. 

The blond boy stole a sword from one of the black guards back when they were escaping and techno had the sword he got when they were backed into the corner. Both of them had a weapon and were very angry that their wedding was ruined like this. Since they were on the border they didn't have far to go to the black Kingdom. As soon as they were at the border to the Black Kingdom they stopped the carriage and got out of it. They took the cloaks from the guards and told them to wait here, also keep the carriage hidden for now. The two married then snuck into the forest with the cloaks on. They blended in with the shadow of the forest so well that everyone would have a hard time to see them. They walked until they reached the walls from the black Kingdom’s walls, they looked around and techno stood under the wall with his hands in front of him for Dream to step on so he could throw his husband to the edge of the wall. The blond boy was launched up and landed like a cat on his feet, the other prince threw him on the wall with the strength he had. 

The smaller boy looked around fast for guards and then started to run over the edge scouting the area, with his speed he had no problem getting fastly around and noticing that the guards were just drinking and celebrating like they had won a war. He looked disgusted at the guards and then went back to the spot techno had thrown him up. He looked down to the other covered figure and made a sign that the other could come up. The pink haired prince fastly climbed the high wall to get to the other prince. As soon they were together on the wall now they got as fast as they could down and into the city, they blended into the crowd so that they just seemed to be some shadows. The sun was slowly setting that also helped the boys a lot as they made their way to the black castle. They only stopped as they saw a familiar boy at the gates plead for his father to listen to him. It was Tubbo who was trying to get by the guards into the castle but after his father just left him near the red kingdom the guards were not even thinking of letting the prince in. One guard got fed up with the young prince and pulled his sword to scare off the prince. 

He swung down at the young brunette and the eyes of the poor boy widened at the action and then he closed his eyes shielding his face. He did expect pain again but nothing happened, he felt warm? He slowly opened his eyes just to be met with a familiar outfit. He gasped softly and gripped on the other now choking out a sob, he was happy but also sad to see the pink haired prince here. The much bigger prince just caught the sword with his hand that was bleeding now and holding it in a tight grip while he pulled the small prince under his cloak to hide him from the guards. He could not let someone like this hurt the prince he cared so much for, he just grew to be the others bigger brother. The guards all pulled out the weapon now pointing it at the blood god that just stood there shielding the younger boy. The green prince seemed to come out of nowhere and disappear as soon as he slayed a guard. The pink haired prince stared at the guard with a death glare and just ripped the sword out of the guards hands, he spun it around and just took the guards head with it. It only took minutes and all of the guards on the entrance of the castle were dead. 

Tubbo just clinged on the bigger prince softly sobbing and trying to not listen to the screams of the guards. It was his Kingdom after all and it was under attack no matter how he looked at it. He then pushed away from the oldest prince and started to run into the castle, he just had to find his father before the other two would find him. “Tubbo wait!” The pink prince called after the youngest prince and started to run after the boy. Techno and Dream were stopped by some more guards while the brunette prince ran through the halls reaching the throne room too fast. He panted to catch his breath and looked up to his father on the throne. “Father! Please stop this madness!” The blonde choked out and held back tears, he still was hurt over what his father did to him. But he wasn't angry, he was trying to save his father here after all. 

There was a harsh laugh from the black King. “Oh Tubbo you think anyone could stop this now? Do you think you can just smile and everyone will forget everything?” The king mocked the young boy in front of him that stared at him in disbelief. The brunette had wet cheeks again but he started to smile softly. “I will stop you and the blood god!” He screamed at the king and turned to the big wooden door that got thrown open. The two other princes stood there, eyes seemed to glow in a deep ruby red and a bright emerald green. The black prince swallowed as he turned to the two princes and opened his arms to show them they can't just go past him. “Tubbo… Get out of my way” The pink haired prince growled at the youngest prince with pure acid in his voice. 

The black prince shook his head and looked at the other two, the boy was sure that the two boys had the god powers activated at least a bit of it. “If you want to go past me you need to kill me!” The young boy screamed at the two gods in front of him, both of the princes looked at the boy like he lost his mind. The blond softly sighed and growled now at the boy too, he then dashed to the black prince to knock him out fast. He had his hand nearly on the other's face but then his body just stopped in mid air, his eyes widened as he seemed just to be frozen in time. Now the black prince's eyes were glowing in a black that looked like the void. 

The third god did finally show himself and he was not happy with the other two. The three crown prince’s then out of nowhere got a terrible headache that forced them all to recoil a little and hold their heads. There was a crazy laugh now from the throne, Jschlatt the KIng stood up from the throne. “Finally! Finally!! The third god showed himself! Oh I have waited so long for you all to be in one place so I can prison you! I never thought my own son would be a god!” The king laughed crazy while the boy's vision started to blurry from all the pain they had. “Your power is mine now!” The King screamed totally out of his mind while the boy’s started to pass out one after another. The first one to wake up was the blond prince, he blinked a little to focus his eyes. They were in a prison now and all of them were chained to the wall, he looked over at the other two boys that were chained up and hissed softly at the headache.He slowly sat up from the cold floor he was laying on. 

He blinked a little and wiggled his hands a little behind his back to attempt to get out of the chains, he had no luck to slip out of the chains. Then he heard a soft groan coming from the left, the brunette boy had woken up and blinked a little sitting up slowly. The boy looked around with widened eyes and the young boy started to sob softly, the speedrun god looked at the boy with a worried look. All the young boy tried ways to stop them from killing each other and all he got was prison from his own father, he didn't even want to imagen what the poor boy felt. The last to wake up was the oldest from them all with a soft groan, he was more chained up then the others since he was more dangerous than the other boys. He groaned a little again and blinked at the other two prince’s that were staring at him. He let his eyes wander over the room then back to his new husband. “Alright so what's the plan? Otherwise I bust us out of here with my god” The pink hummed and watched the face of the other crown prince he did trust with his life, the blond was thinking about other options and then locked eyes with his husband. 

The pink haired boy sat up slowly while not taking his eyes off the emerald green eyes, the rattling from all the chains were so loud that it hurted his ears. The blond boy then sighed softly and pulled off his eyes from the other crown prince to look at the youngest in the room. There was a long pause before he green eyes were back on the blood god, a quick nod made the pink haired smirk a little. The boy took a deep breath and his eyes closed slowly, after his eyes shot open again the chains were easily ripped apart and the door was easily ripped open with the brutal strength of the blood god. The blood god freed the other two gods before grabbing the youngest and just throwing the poor boy over his shoulder. With the strength of the blood god and the speed of the speedrun god the three were out of the castle pretty fast, they ran down the street to the wall gate while being followed by a lot of guards. The pink haired prince saw that a lot of guards were at the gate and just grabbed his husband throwing him and the young prince over the wall. He was going to search for another way out, he just needed to know the other two were safe. 

The two younger boys were surprised by the sudden action but the blond acted fast and grabbed the young prince mid air. He made sure both of them landed in a bush to soften the impact, it still did hurt a little after all a person landed on him. The youngest of them was just sobbing and trembling like a leaf in the wind. The blond looked at the wall for a moment very worried about his new husband but got up quickly, he hauled up the brunette prince and just made a sprint for the woods to hide from the guards for now. The blond did pray that the oldest of them would be alright. 

The pink haired prince did try to fight his way through the gate with raw strength but the guards were just too much in number so he had to retreat. It took a while before the crown prince was backed into a corner, he was breathing and holding the sword in front of him, light trembling from all the wounds he had. The guards yelled at the prince to drop the weapon and put his hands up, but Techno was thinking of no such thing. The prince took a deep breath and felt as if the time was frozen, no one dared to come near him just yelling at him. Then there was a light whisper in the back of his head, it was the voice of the creature telling him to hand over his body. This was no question, This was a demand and the boy's vision slowly blurred as the god took over his body again. He hated to be on the seat to watch but he had no choice if he wanted more power to protect what he loved and himself. The full strength of the blood god had them all dead in seconds without even taking a scratch, the creature would give techno enough power for the escape but not all of it in fear the boy would go insane from the power. 

The creature was the blood god yes but he didn't want his vessel to go insane right after he handed over his power, what would mean the boy would get destroyed in seconds by the other gods. The creature stood there covered in blood of all the guards and heavy breathing, he took the chance and escaped slowly handing the body back over to his owner. The pink haired boy stumbled a little but made a sprint for the woods, he knew that the blond haired boy did blend in so well with the woods so he would hide there. The blond soon saw the one he loved so much and jumped down from the tree right into the others arms. The taller one made a small gasp and then held his husband with a soft chuckle. The pink haired boy couldn't stand anymore after so much power made the body tired, he walked with the blond to the hideout where the youngest was sleeping on some leaves. The speedrun prince sat down against a tree and patted his lap with a smile telling the other he could rest his head there. The pink haired boy softly smiled as he laid down the sword near the sleeping boy and layed down himself with his head softly rested on the smaller ones tights.


	10. The Fall

# The Fall

The youngest boy was laying on some grass while the sun did shine on his face. He blinked softly and sat up slowly, he was in his god’s place again. It was a beautiful flower field with animals all around and a forest nearby. The boy looked around and saw the creature lay in the grass next to him which made the young boy smile softly. “Thank you for helping me save my father” the brunette thanked the god in a soft voice while laying back down. The creature smiled softly and just closed its eyes. “Don't worry about it. I trust your judgment that's why you have my full power already” The god told the boy in a hushed voice and opened its eyes to look at the young boy. “But you must watch out for the other two god’s. They are not bad or dumb, they are just hurt very badly by your father” 

The god told the poor boy softly and sat up a little. “You have all my power but it will not help you if either of the other gods are at their full strength. You will get hurt or worse if you go between them when they either go berserk or are determined to kill you. Do you understand?” The god softly mumbled while stroking the other's hair softly, it was worried about the young boy since he knew the other gods. The brunette sighed softly and nodded a little, he was hurt that he couldn't do more to help everyone. “I know you told me what power they have.. but I still wanna go and try to get them all to make peace” The prince sighed softly and nuzzled on the gods hand a little. The god smiled softly and nodded, he knew the boy had such a pure heart that he would just be a bit naive but fair. Maybe Tubbo could after all bring the peace he really wanted. The god then slowly stood up and looked at the boy with a smile. “As long as you follow your morals you believe in, I will be on your side and lend you my full power” The god spoke softly and the boy smiled softly back at the god.

Then the boy slowly woke up and blinked a little to adjust his eyes to the light. He sat up a little and looked over the other two princes that were sleeping. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sleeping boys, they came here probably to kill his father but they did not kill him yet. That was a win for Tubbo, maybe he could talk this out with everyone. He twitched scared as the pink haired prince moved a little rustling the leaves under him. The brunette looked in awe at the sleeping couple in front of him. He decided to make himself useful and get something for breakfast, after all he knew the woods around his Kingdom like his pocket. He used to meet up with his best friend in these woods whenever the other royal family was staying over and they snuck out. 

He grabbed his bow that was hidden in a tree and snuck to the part of the woods he knew that animals were. He sat in a bush, quiet and waited for maybe a deer or a pig. He saw one pig that sniffed around some trees for food and slowly pulled the arrow back. He let it fly with a swish and a second after the pig fell to the floor. He hummed happy and walked over picking up the pig, he did bring it back to the little hideout. The other two prince's were just waking up as the youngest made a fire. The pink haired prince sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes to wake up fully, he looked over to the youngest and titled his head as he saw the pig. 

The youngest prince got the food today, he made a mental note to repay the boy for this. He didn't want to scare the youngest and crunched some leaves before he started to speak. It did startle the youngest anyway so he didn't really succeed. "Good morning Tubbo" He mumbled in his raspy voice and looked over as the blonde boy now started to stretch a little. The youngest smiled at the red prince with a soft smile before mumbling a quiet good morning back. The young boy handed some of the cooked meat to the other prince that was eager to eat it, he needed some food to heal up properly. As soon as everyone was awake and had a piece from the food they made their way back to the black walls, thanks to the black prince they had a secret way inside the city. All three of them had on a black cloak to blend in more with all the people. They looked around the market to find some potions or something to help them get back into the castle. The smallest of the three keeped trying to convince the other two gods to leave for now and come back another time. He fell on deaf ears as the other two already set the goal of taking down schlatt no matter what. 

The small boy was a little stressed and sighed a little as he stopped and looked down at the floor, this made the other two princes stop too and looked at the boy confused. “Come on tubbo we gotta find some potions'' The pink haired prince spoke softly but looked surprised as the small boy looked up with tears on his cheeks. “I don't want you two to kill my father! I dont want you to murder him!” The small boy let out a loud sob and covered his eyes, his emotions were spilling over from all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. The blonde prince punched his husband's arm before walking over to the crying boy and softly pulling him in a hug. The brunette sobbed and clinged on the green prince now burying his face in his chest and just letting out all his emotions as the other softly stroked his back. 

The pink haired boy looked guilty and walked over to them softly patting the youngest head, he didn't mean to make the small boy cry. Techno sighed softly and looked at the two boys before looking at the castle, he was not proud of what he was about to do. “Alright then how about you guys get some place to sleep and I get some snacks? We will meet back here in 2 hours alright?” The red prince spoke softly this time what made the youngest look up with tears in his eyes, he smiled softly and nodded. The green prince knew the other was hiding something but he decided to believe him for now, he softly took the smallest hand and nodded a little. “Alright but you better get the good snacks” The blonde smiled at his husband before giving him a soft kiss, after that he and the black prince went to look around for a place to stay. 

the pink haired prince looked after the two other princes before he started to walk up to the castle. He was going to take schlatt down on his own when he had to. The pink haired prince walked up to the black castle clenching his jaw because he didn't know what the black King had as a defense against the young gods. But he had to try taking down the crazy king even when it would hurt tubbo for a while, Techno was just sure he did the right thing for all the Kingdoms. 

The big prince snuck into the black castle being quiet as a mouse. He snuck through the castle avoiding guards and maids, searching for this man. The voices in his head told him to kill the man, to make him suffer and free the country. They demanded blood and he was willing to give it to them. He walked into the king's sleeping chamber, hiding in the dark looking around for the king. He snuck to the bathroom where he heard noises from. He stalked quietly and slowly closer, looking a little through the keyhole. He saw the king in the oversized bathtub filled with hot water and foam. He stalked in slowly and soon had the blade at the king's neck pressing a hand to the king's mouth. He did it! He had the king in his grasp now, until the king started to laugh under his hand. He titled his head and growled at the king. 

"Shut up! How can you laugh?! You are about to die!" The pink haired man froze completely as his eyes widened as the god just took over his body. The god ended the king's life in a second and bowed over the still warm body looking insane. The god just sat in the bathtub now and scratched at the chest of the black King. He growled and ripped open the man's chest like a hungry animal, he ripped out the others organs and threw them aside. Until he had the heart in its claws. The creature drooled blood over the heart and just ate it like a starving animal, the blood god was starved and now about to go berserk. The creature sat in the bath that was now full with blood, flesh, bones and organs. The god started to laugh insane and got out of the tub, dripping and splashing blood everywhere. It walked out normally just dragging a blood trail behind it and slaughtering everything in its way. 

Until he was fully drenched in blood and dripping it everywhere, bodies laying on the floor and the blood dying the black castle in a red. This is when the other two gods turned up, upset, scared and detriment to stop the blood god. The blood god looked up its eyes were black and the pupils were red, he was met with glowing emerald green eyes. Those beautiful eyes were judging him, they were sad and not really happy with what he saw. The black eyes were sad and very broken, he thought he even saw some tears. He raised his sword and pointed it at the other god's, he was not filled, he was not done spilling blood yet. The green god looked at the other with rage and raised the green sword. Both of the males now dashed at each other and the swords connected in the middle. Both of their faces not far from each other just behind the sword, a blow there and it would be over. 

The youngest god looked at the other two gods as they were fighting in absolute horror, then something dawned on him. He then rushed down the halls to his fathers room only to see in horror all the blood on the floor. He didn't go in, he wouldn't be able to handle it, he went back to the gods. Both of them were still fighting and had injuries and sweat on their body. He ran over while starting to cry and just jumping on the pink haired god. He had enough force to rip the oldest to the floor with him. Now tubbo was laying on the blood god and quietly sobbing as the oldest slowly regained the control over his own body. The brown haired boy slowly sat up and sat now on the oldest chest, tears still falling from his cheeks. He sobbed and grabbed technoblades sword, now holding it to the oldest neck. Both of the other's god's eyes widened in surprise at the young brunette's actions. The youngest looked down at the blood god that finally calmed down now, tears were dripping down his cheek onto the others face. 

“Why Techno? Why? We could have found another way! WHY?!” The young brunette screamed at the oldest while pressing the blade against the others neck. Blood started to drip down the pink haired prince’s neck and he tried to speak but had no real reason so he shut up again. “Answer me! ANSWER ME!” The young boy screamed at the older one before he sobbed and stabbed the other prince into a non vital place. The oldest gasped in pain at the sudden stab but held still to not throw the youngest off and hurt him on accident. “I- You know it would never have worked Tubbo! You could have never reasoned with him!” The pink haired prince now sat up slowly pulling the knife out of him and laying it to the side. “We could have tried! We- We could have talked!” The youngest sobbed and buried his face in his hands while still sitting on the others lap. 

Techno sighed softly and pulled the kid into a soft hug, he felt even worse then he would have thought. The young prince cried into the bigger shoulder, after all he just lost his father even when his father was not the best. The blond boy sighed softly slowly relaxing and walking over to the two princes. He kneeled down next to them and hugged the youngest softly, he wanted to comfort both of them somehow. They all just were like this for a while until the youngest slowly fell asleep from all the crying, and stress. The blond prince was the first to slowly pull away and looked around a little as he saw down next to his husband now. 

“You know you really scared me there” The blond chuckled a little and looked at the pink haired boy who just keeped his eyes closed while holding the sleeping boy. “I guess... “ The prince mumbled back before he opened his eyes and looked at the emerald green eyes. A small smile creeped up to his lips as he saw the look the other gave him. The blond leaned over and softly gave him a peak on the lips before he stood up slowly. “Come on let's get the kid into a bed and go to sleep too” The blond told the other rather softly and stroked the brown hair softly. The pink haired prince nodded a little and slowly stood up with the kid still in his arms, he was very careful to not drop or wake the young boy up. The two princes walked in silence to the young boys room, they tucked him in softly before they left and settled in the room next to the young boys room. Both of them looked at each other for a moment, the atmosphere was heavy at the moment because both of the boys were just fighting each other a moment ago. 

“Uhm.. I am sorry- I didn't know the power would take over me” The red prince was the first one to speak and he scratched his neck a little while looking away. After all, how do you apologise after whipping out a King or rather Father and the whole castle staff. The green prince sighed softly and pulled the bigger down into a hug. “It’s fine. Tubbo calmed you down so nothing more happened” The smaller of them mumbled a little before letting the other go. He smiled softly at his husband before moving to the bed, the red prince moved with him and they both layed down. Not long after both of them just fell asleep from all the stress and fighting they had done in the last hour. Now the castle fell really quiet with no one alive or awake.


	11. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh some come down chapter before the big ending!  
> :)

# A new day

The two older princes were awake first, both of them took a shower to wash off all the blood and then went out to the training grounds. Both of them wanted a rematch from yesterday to see who really would have won if the youngest wasn't between them. It was a friendly fight and looked more like a dance than a fight. The older two stopped as soon as the youngest came out to them yelling at them that breakfast was ready. The two jogged up to the youngest and all of the three royals walked to the dining room. As soon as they sat down the calm air around them shifted to a heavy one. Tubbo kept a smile but both of the older royals knew he was hurt, sad and scared. After all his father died this would make him the next on the throne.

The pink haired prince felt more guilty after thinking about what the youngest now had to do without someone leading him. He could not look the youngest in the eyes after all he was the reason for all this. They ate the food as soon as they got it and they were all quiet. The silence was heavy on all the royals in the room and more heavy on the poor maids that did not die yesterday. 

All the servants are terrified of the oldest prince after the blood spilling they had to witness. The green prince sighed softly and nearly slammed the fork next to his plate. “If we keep just sitting here and not talk about it we are not going to get anywhere and we will just make the air more heavy! I could slice through that air!” The dirty blond groaned annoyed and looked at the other two princes that looked at him in surprise. He crossed his arms and looked at the other two royals through his mask but they both felt he was a bit angry at both of them. The red royal sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck while not looking at the youngest or his husband. He just wasn't any good in such situations. 

“Yeah I get why you both would be very mad at me.. but Tubbo I want to help you out as much as I can so you don't struggle on the throne” The ruby red eyes fell now on the place where tubbo was sitting before but he blinked surprised as the young boy was not there anymore. He flinched a little as he got a sudden hug from the young boy. “Thank you Technoblade. I know you can help me a lot” The young boy buried his head in the oldest shoulder and let out a soft sob. “But it still hurts that my dad is gone. even when he wasn't the best I miss him” The youngest sobbed softly in the shoulder of the pink haired prince. Now the oldest felt even more bad, he pulled the poor boy on his lap and let him cry in his shoulder while rubbing his back. 

“I am sorry” He mumbled softly and held the young boy even tighter. He made the boy he cared for so long cry because he murdered his dad. He sighed softly and just held tubbo while he cried and looked over to his husband who nodded softly. Sometimes he hated the stupid mask for not seeing his husbands face but he knew that Dream just didnt like to show his face to outsiders. Kill him. The oldest flinched a little as a little voice in his head screamed at him to kill his husband. He swallowed and shook his head a little. Where did this come from? He never had the voices this loud before, is it because he is the full blood god now? The oldest flinched as a hand softly landed on his cheek and made him look at his husband again. 

The green boy looked worried at the other even titled his head a little. “are you okay Techno? You looked terrified for a second” The blond hummed softly and stroked over the others lips with his thumb. the voices that screamed at him to kill grew quiet at the touch and he nodded a little. “Yeah. I am fine” He said softly and smiled softly at his husband before looking down again to the young boy that had sat up meanwhile. The brown haired boy looked worried at the oldest too and then pulled him into a hug again, which the other returned right away. The pink haired boy wanted to keep both of them safe as long as he lives. 

The next months were spent with the youngest king, He got crowned and teached by all kinds of people. Technoblade and Dream had an eye on all the training the youngest got to make sure he got the best training. They also made sure that the young boy did not get overwhelmed and had regular breaks and enough sleep all the time. They acted like older brothers to the youngest. The black king was happy they were by his side and the other Kingdoms were helping him get used to the job. After those hard months it was routine for him and he was already a better leader than his father could ever be. 

The people were more happy and the economy became very good as well. The king also made contracts with the other kingdoms for an alliance. Then the day came the royals had to go home, he was thankful for everything but he still was sad they had to leave. He softly hugged both of them telling them that if they ever need something they can always contact him. And as fast as they were here they were gone again, he wasn't alone he had his trusted knight fundy that technoblade trained. He was going to make the black Kingdom an amazing kingdom again. 

The other two royals were also sad they had to go but they had to leave and they couldn't abandon their Kingdom for any longer. Techno smiled softly as the familiar hand was on his cheek again making him look at his husband again, since they were in the carriage Dream took off his mask. The green boy smiled softly and planted a soft kiss on the others lips. “You should relax we teached him everything we know he will be fine” the blond smiled and the hands landed on the others shoulders, he massaged the tense shoulders a little. 

The pink prince sighed softly and relaxed in the touch. “I know but I still worry about the boy after all he's the same age as Tommy” The pink haired boy mumbled a little and let out a little whine as the hands left his shoulder. The blonde chuckled softly and leaned on the larger boy laying his head on the others shoulder with a soft sign. The older prince leaned his head on the others head and layed an arm around the other softly. Both of them enjoyed the warmth of the other while relaxing against each other. 

Dream didn't even notice he fell asleep until he was in the big forest, He sat up and looked around the familiar forest. He got up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He looked around and smiled a little as the creature came over to him. “Are you ready? Today is the day” The creature smiled back at the green boy. The boy smiled and nodded he had trained every dream he had to prepare for this day. 

The creature shifted into a similar form then the boy so it would be fair. The two counted down from ten and then the two sprinted to get all the resources first. The two were speedrunning for what felt like 5 hours before a bell rag and Dream came out on top. He sat on a Diamond throne with a wide smirk holding a dragon's head while the creature creeped closed. 

The creature shifted back into the normal form with a smile. “you won” The creature walked up to the green boy taking the dragon's head. The creature respawned the dragon and softly stroked its snout with a smile before looking at the young prince again. “Well you have earned the throne” The creature walked up to the boy and softly stroked the hair out of the others hair. 

“You have done well and now you earned my power” The creature put its hand on the forehead of the blond boy. A bright light did glow and the creature disappeared before the boy felt a very bad pain in his chest. He held his chest gasping before collapsing. The boy gasped and sat up in a second sweat and tear running down his face. The pink haired boy looked concerned and put his hands on the others cheeks. The blonde prince looked at his husband surprised and sniffled softly before he nuzzled his cheek into the bigger hand. 

The red prince softly leaned down and softly kissed his husband's lips. The green boy purred softly and let out a soft whine as the other left his lips. “are you alright dear?” The red prince mumbled softly and looked like a lost puppy for a moment. The green boy smiled at the reaction of his husband and leaned in a little to capture the other male into another kiss softly. Both of them broke away again and smiled at each other softly. 

The green prince snuggled into his husband's waiting arms again and yawned softly. Both of them decided to lay down and snuggle like that so it would be comfortable for both of them. They also pulled a blanket over them and just laid there with techno on the hard bench of the carriage and the blonde prince on top of him. The green boy laid his head on the other's chest and listened to the calming heartbeat of the blood god. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms slowly.


	12. Ending 1 (Bad Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh we getting to the Endings!

# Ending 1 (Bad Ending)

Technoblade sat up in the familiar room with the throne. He was in the gods realm again. A thousand tiny voices whispered to him that he should watch out and wake up fast. They warned him of a big Danger, something that would hurt him a lot more than any wound. He slowly stood up and looked around the room seeing all the shadows that got louder.

They were mocking him for not noticing, crying for him to open his eyes and they were angry at him. He couldn't understand what was going on until the creature came to him looking at him with a pity look, something you would give a dying dog. “What is the meaning of this?” The pink haired boy hissed at the creature and the creature titled its head a little. “Well they try to warn you” The creature hummed and circled the boy like he was the prey. 

The creature stopped in front of the boy and leaned close. “You will be hurt very badly but try to not let all the power loose otherwise you might just do more damage” The creature then leaned back again and had a twisted smile. Techno looked confused at the creature and got a little angry at the weird massage. 

“Well could you explain?” The pink haired boy crossed his arms annoyed at all the voices screaming at him while he tried to talk to the creature. The figure just smiled and shook his head, it placed a finger on the boy's forehead. “If you use my power I will be happy but I won't let go until I have enough blood” The creature warned him and then the finger started to glow in a black before the red prince fell to the floor unconscious. 

The prince gasped awake and blinked confused as he saw a cell door in front of him. He sat up slowly and felt all the chains on his body stopping him from doing much. He looked around in panic, he was in a small cage in a room with other cages. In all of those cages were people, but not just any people. It was his family. “Phil! Will! Tommy! Where are we?! What happened?!” The pink haired boy's voice was trembling with panic. The others twitched at the sudden cry from the oldest prince, they all looked at the boy before looking back down again. 

Phil was the one that raised his head again to look at the oldest panicked face. “Techno.. We got captured” The king's voice was nearly a whisper what made the oldest even more worried. “By who? Where are we?” The tremble in his voice only got more, the boy was on the verge of tears only by seeing his family tied up. “I- I need you to listen to me okay? Please calm down first” The king smiled softly at the oldest making his voice very calm so he could calm down his son. 

In that moment the heavy door of the room opened and Dream walked in with his smile mask on like nothing was wrong. “Ah I see everyone is awake now!” The dirty blond nearly sang cheerful, what made the oldest prince look at him in disbelief. “Dream. What- Dream get us out of here!” The oldest nearly screamed at the one he loved so much, he really had fallen for the boy and he couldn't believe what was happening. 

The dirty blond walked over to his husband's cage and hummed while he titled his head in a sick way. “Now why would I do that? All I wanted were all the thrones and now I have it why should I get you out?” The other sayed in a sick sweet tone and then laughed at the red prince's reaction. The pink haired boy just sat there staring at the smiley mask while silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he was used and betrayed. 

He let his head fall and choked back sobs, the one he chose to trust betrayed him. The static was getting so loud in his ear that he wasn't aware of what was spoken or done around him anymore. He only heard the voices scream, cry, laugh and the creature whispering he should kill him. 

Technoblade lost his mind, he surrendered the body to the god. After this he couldn't keep up, everything was moving way too fast for his broken mind. In under a second the god had slashed the chains and bursted the door open from the cage. The other god couldn't even react before he was kicked to the ground and had a claw through his chest gripping his heart. The blood god just ripped it out and threw it aside. 

He looked at the door of the room and busted through it. The god was going on a rampage through the castle and the town. He was getting his blood from all the traitors. After he killed a good portion of the town and nearly all of the people in the castle he snapped back nearly collapsing. He looked around himself at the bloodbath he caused, tears now spilled again over his bloody cheeks while he dragged himself back to the castle. 

His body was just so tired after the god possessed him. He made his way back to the cages and freed his family, all of them were scared of him. After all of this why wouldn't they be scared of him. He smiled weakly at all of them before he dragged himself fastly away from them ignoring all of their attempts to hold him back or tell him to stay. In reality they weren't scared of him, that's just what the voices told him. 

The prince covered in blood just dragged himself into the throne room, he looked up at the throne and let out a weak laugh as he saw the King sit on it with the guards around him. How had he missed this? How had he missed the most important person in the Kingdom? He let out a low laugh and walked slowly forward to the King. All the soldiers stood in his way and even when they attacked him all at once he just took them down one by one. He stopped for a second as he lifted Sapnap one of the most trusted guards of the kingdom by the neck. 

He just watched the other struggle in the grip and tried to breath somehow. “No please! Let Sapnap down!” The King sobbed and looked at the blood god with terror in his eyes. He only could watch in horror as he heard a loud creak and the limb body of Sapnap hitting the floor. The god smirked weiden as he walked near the King and grabbed his chin harshly, he looked down like someone would look at rotting food. The king trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“You really think you are in any position to make requests traitor?” It only came out as a breath but George could feel all the pain and sadness behind that line. He sobbed softly and closed his eyes scared of what is to come next, the god only laughed and his other hand went right through the others stomach making him scream in pain. Techno pulled back his hand and licked some of the blood from his hands, he looked at the King that was in pain and looked like he would throw up if he had a stomach. 

The bigger male laughed at the sorry sight and then just ended the others pain by breaking the neck of the other. He let the body fall and looked into the direction where a small whimper came from. He growled at the sound and walked over to the sound finding a crying and scared to death Badboyhalo in a dark corner of the throne room. He looked down at the boy and wanted to grab the boy by the shirt as he suddenly got grabbed and got pulled back harshly. 

Now there was Skeppy standing in front of him protecting the young boy. “I am sorry but you will not hurt him!” The guard screamed at the god who looked not amused at all. “And who is gonna stop me? You?” The blood god only laughed at the guard and the smirk grew more insane and wide. “Such a shame you were such a good guard” The god hummed and then walked up to the guard slowly. 

He lifted his hand and the guard got prepared to counter any attack the other would throw at him. But the blow never came because someone grabbed the god's hand. “Techno stop. He just a Kid!” It was his father. The voices screamed at him that its a King and he should murder all the royals and guards. The pink haired boy whipped around suddenly and just pushed his clawed hand through his fathers chest. 

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he just did and tears started to roll down his cheeks. “No no no no” The boy gasped out and got on his knees with his father, who was not probably breathing with the other hand in his lungs. “No no NO” The oldest prince sobbed and the king softly stroked the other's head. “It's okay.. It's okay. Don't cry'' The king whispered while fully leaning on his oldest son. 

“Nothing is okay! We can patch you up! please move a little so I can pull out my arm!” The other sobbed panicked while the King caught blood on his back. “I am sorry Techno '' The King whispered and then pushed a knife through his son's heart, the oldest gasped at the pain and just leaned his head on his fathers head. Both were crying and all the shouts around them slowly got quiet. 

“I am sorry dad” The oldest whispered to the body that was now getting cold in his arms. He fell forwards not able to hold himself or his father up any long. He was laying on his fathers chest and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life everything was quiet, and it would stay quiet from now on. This day went down in the history books as the darkest day for all the Kingdoms. 

The new Black King Tubbo, The new Red King Wilbur and the New Green King Badboyhalo swore to never let something like this ever happen ever again. 

The End.


End file.
